


when you move, i move

by mysteriouslydelightfulchaos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chatting & Messaging, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Kageyama Tobio & Kuroo Tetsurou are Related, Misunderstandings, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Protective Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriouslydelightfulchaos/pseuds/mysteriouslydelightfulchaos
Summary: [yamayama]2:29 p.m.fuckers.Which one of you told daichi-san I wasn't scared of him or sugaThey're on their way to my location right now.[salt™]2:30 p.m.That's so sad, Alexa play the jurassic park theme song[sunshine]2:31 p.m.ajeiwksnakana TSUKISHIMA
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Bokuto Koutarou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Kita Shinsuke, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kai Nobuyuki/Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 26
Kudos: 151





	1. ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! I edited this bc I felt like this would make more sense as the story progresses. Sorry for the inconvenience y'all :)

Kageyama wakes up thirsty, he stumbles out of bed, kindaichi and kunimi's to be exact. The trek to the kitchen is short and simple, Tobio opens the fridge, takes out the milk box and freezes. A gun is in his face, there are two guys, one shorter than the other who has fluffy hair.

“What the FUCK!” he scrambles backwards and hits the counter, dropping pans and creating a mess. The fluffy haired one steps forward, mouth open to speak when a bunch of footsteps sound.

“OIKAWA-SAN NO! HE'S ONE OF MY BOYFRIENDS, IWAIZUMI-SAN PUT THE GUN AWAY!” Tobio slips downwards, milk box falling onto the floor as Kunimi enters behind Kindaichi. No one is paying him any mind, Kindaichi is arguing with "oikawa-san". Kunimi is picking up the mess Tobio made, "iwaizumi-san" is leaning against the wall by the backdoor, throwing in comments while they argue.

Tobio cautiously stands up, knees shaking and heart about to beat out of his chest. He slowly but surely inches his way to the exit, leading towards the lounge so he can leave, go home and hope this was just a crazy dream.

“Kageyama, please don't go. We can explain.” Kunimi's voice draws all eyes to him, Kindaichi immediately stops arguing and looks at him. Tobio nervously shifts, as "iwaizumi-san" steps forward, Tobio's fight or flight instincts kick in and he bolts into the lounge.

He slips on a pair of slippers, a jacket that's big on him and yanks the door open then stumbles out. He hears all four voices calling him, Tobio bypasses the elevator and runs down the stairs. He runs out into the semi busy sidewalk, people watching him curiously as he bolts in the opposite direction of his own place.

His phone is ringing like crazy, he shuts it off. He stops at a cafe, sits down and orders, processing everything and finally whispers to himself in confusion, “What the actual fuck just happened.” then lets his head fall on the table with a muffled thud.

His order arrived, he sips at it and remembers his appearance, curses and turns his phone back on. Wincing at the notifications that show up, Tobio scrolls through his messages and comes to the one he needs. He opens it and sends a text.

[kag]  
9:27 a.m.  
Can you pick me up? I really need it.

[tetsu]  
9:36 a.m.  
Did something happen?  
Where are you? Text me the address

[kag]  
9:43 a.m.  
Yes, I'll explain when we're back your apartment  
I'm at a cafe called the crow's nest  
Please hurry

[tetsu]  
9:45 a.m.  
Alright, be there in 15 min  
Bokuto is with me  
Is that fine?

[kag]  
9:46 a.m.  
Yeah, it's okay and thanks tetsu

[tetsu]  
9:55 a.m.  
Well, you are my baby cousin  
Also since we're going to my place, you have to buy lunch  
I like the take out place that opened up a few months ago... 👀

[kag]  
Seen 9:56 a.m.

[tetsu]  
9:59 a.m.  
DON'T LEAVE ME ON SEEN YOU FUCKER

Tobio set his phone down and sipped his drink, hopefully they hadn't seen him head this way. A million thoughts raced in his head, one stood out amongst the rest. "Why didn't they tell me sooner?"

Tobio started out the window, barely taking anything in. When a hand clamped down on his shoulder, he tensed up and stopped slouching. To his utter relief and immediate annoyance, it was just his cousin and his cousin's best friend. 

“Hey Tobio! Come on, let's get going.”

He paid for his drink and let Bokuto and Tetsurou's conversation fill his mind. Sitting in the backseat, one thing crossed his mind and he waited till the lull in conversation to express it.

“Bokuto-san? What's your favorite place to get lunch? I'll pay.”

“Oh! Easily the diner by Wakatoshi's work! It's not that far from Kuroo's place, so it's a win-win!”

“Fuck you Tobio. I hope you get food poisoning.”

“Kuroo! Why are you saying that? Did I miss something?”

“No Bokuto-san, you didn't. Tetsu's just being a salty bitch.”

“BITCH! YOU'RE SO LUCKY I'M DRIVING RIGHT NOW!”

Tobio smiled slightly as they continued driving, slouching into the backseat and letting Bokuto's soft singing lull him to a haze of asleep/awake.

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

Kindaichi let out a strangled noise as Kageyama bolted. Kunimi was already calming him down, saying words of reassurance. Oikawa-san was looking away in guilt, while Iwaizumi-san was trying to find the right words to say something.

“Listen, Yuutaro-”

“No. Don't say anything, not right now. My boyfriend just bolted from my apartment in nothing but a t-shirt and worn sweatpants and house slippers. I need to make sure he's safe.”

Oikawa stepped forward, phone in hand already typing away, most likely to makki and mattsun. “I'll get the others on it. We'll find him sooner or later.”

Kunimi pulled out his phone, dialing Kageyama's number, only for it to go right to voicemail. Yuutaro walks towards his own phone and sends a text.

[kin]  
11:47 a.m.  
Kags, answer me, I wanna make sure you're okay  
I want to know if the three of us are still good  
Please answer me

[kags 💕]  
11:47 a.m.  
👍

[kin]  
11:51 a.m.  
What's THAT supposed to mean?  
Kags???  
Babe???  
Fucking answer me please!

[kags 💕]  
11:54 a.m.  
We're okay, just don't contact me.  
I'll text you guys when I'm ready...  
I need some time to process everything... Take it all in.

[kin]  
11:55 a.m.  
Are you at your place? At least let us explain what happened this morning  
Please?

[kags 💕]  
12:02 p.m.  
No, I'm not. Just let me have time then you guys can explain.  
I have to go, I'm eating.  
...........  
I love you both so much, I just need time.

[kin]  
12:10 p.m.  
Oh.  
I understand that.  
Just update us? We miss you already.

[kags 💕]  
12:11 p.m.  
I will, text you later kindaichi

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

“Who the fuck, do you keep texting? I'm not going to be the only one to suffer through Ushijima and Bokuto being sickly sweet.”

Tobio set his phone out of his cousin's reach. “No one, and you aren't suffering! I think its cute that they're together. They suit one another.”

Tetsurou gave him a look before he pointed a fry at him, “Bullshit! The two of them are insufferable. There is nothing cute about any of this.... nothing whatsoever!”

The two in question were sitting across from the cousins, Bokuto was snuggled into Ushijima's right side. They were eating, Ushijima had taken his lunchbreak and met them at the diner, already sitting in a booth near the back corner. So far, none of them had asked why Tobio was dressed like he just rolled out of bed. No one in the diner seemed to care either, although some people did a double take when they saw Ushijima in a expensive suit, Bokuto with his tattoos and short sleeved shirt, Tetsurou with his casual work clothes and Tobio in a shirt that had seen better days and worn sweatpants, sitting together.

Tobio stabs a piece of his chicken and eats it, while Tetsurou steals a piece from his plate. “Maybe you're just mad that Bokuto-san and Ushijima-san can be lovey-dovey right now and you can't because Yaku-san and Kai aren't here.” Tetsurou choked on his drink and starts coughing violently.

Bokuto smacks his back and Ushijima flags down a waitress for water. “WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT WHILE I WAS DRINKING SOMETHING?!”

Tobio and Bokuto started laughing while Ushijima handed Tetsurou the glass of water with a amused smile. He glared at them, “I want a new best friend AND a new cousin. You two can go fuck yourselves.”

“Why would I do that when I've got wakatoshi to do it?”

“Bokuto!”

“Koutarou, don't kill Kuroo. He's been through enough already today.”

That launched a whole new round of laughter from the table.

“I hate you all.”

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

Hajime eyed Oikawa, who was pacing back and forth as Hanamaki and Matsukawa read the status report. “So in conclusion, the kid's a ghost, his records are all sealed till college and we can't locate any existing family. Our best chance at finding him is tracking his phone, so just give us his number and we can work from there.”

Oikawa stopped and swerved towards them, “I can't, Yuutaro would hate me if I let you two track his boyfriend.” Hanamaki rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Then let Iwaizumi track him, Yuutaro wouldn't mind that right?”

Hajime's phone beeped, pulling it out he sighed and opened the text.

[bokuto]  
1:44 p.m.  
Iwaizumi! We haven't worked out together in so long!  
Let's work out tonight! We can have dinner with Kuroo at his place!

[zumi]  
1:44 p.m.  
Wouldn't it be easier to go to your place?  
Why do we need to go to Kuroo's?

[bokuto]  
1:46 p.m.  
:( toshi's having some co-workers over  
But kuroo just has his cousin, so I'm crashing there till toshi's done with his work dinner!  
1:47 p.m.  
So yeah???  
Work out then dinner at Kuroo's???

[zumi]  
1:49 p.m.  
Yeah, I'll meet you at the gym around 6 then we can go have dinner @ Kuroo's place.

[bokuto]  
1:51 p.m.  
Great! It's a date! :) see you at 6!

[zumi]  
1:51 p.m.  
Don't call it that  
See you at 6

“Who are texting Iwa-chan? Are you cheating on me?! Oh the betrayal!”

Hajime grunted as all of Oikawa's weight landed on him. Shoving at him was useless but still, if he didn't Tooru would get too comfortable and he couldn't have that. “Get off dumbass! It's just my workout buddy.”

“Kou-chan? What does he want?”

Hanamaki answered from his place by the window, “To get Iwaizumi sweaty and shirtless, duh!” Matsukawa snickered as Oikawa let out an offended squawk. “Is that true?!”

Hajime put his phone away and tugged Oikawa into his side, “No, we're just going to work out then have dinner with Kuroo. Hiro stop making Oikawa paranoid.” That caused both males to laugh as Tooru whined that he wasn't paranoid.

“Yes you are.”

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

Kunimi was waiting by Kageyama's door when his roommates turned the corner. All four stopped and stared, Yachi approached him first. “Kunimi? Is something the matter? Why are you just standing outside?”

Kunimi frowned, taking in the fact that Hinata was curiously looking at him. “Kageyama isn't with you guys.” it wasn't a question, it was a stone cold fact. Yachi shook her head, as Hinata drifted closer and started to unlock the door. “Kageyama was at yours and Kindaichi's place he texted us last night.”

Yamaguchi nodded in confirmation as Tsukishima entered the apartment after Hinata. “King's probably just jogging or teaching the kids at the rec center volleyball.”

Kunimi felt the ghost of a smile tug at his lips as he remembered Kageyama being excited at the thought of teaching kids volleyball. “Kunimi? Do you want to come in? You can wait for him here, if you want.”

“No thanks Hinata, but if he shows up tell him I dropped by and to text me yeah?” Kunimi turned and walked towards the elevator, barely hearing Hinata agree. 

“Sure! See you around!”

Kunimi steps into the empty elevator and pulls out his phone sending a text to the group chat he and the other two have.

(loves of my life)

[kuni]  
1:45 p.m.  
Kageyama, whenever you're ready, we'll be here.  
I love you 

[kin 💓]  
1:47 p.m.  
I agree with kunimi, please remember that we really love you Kageyama, we just need to explain ourselves.

[kags 💕]  
Seen 1:55 p.m.

Kunimi swallowed the lump in his throat and exited the building. Things were going to be okay, he just had to believe that the three of them are capable of working through this.

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

(baby crows™)

[sunshine]  
1:57 p.m.  
Kage!! Why was kunimi standing outside our apartment?

[salt™]  
1:59 p.m.  
Why the FUCK are you questioning him now?  
Do it later when he's back here so he can't escape

[gucci]  
2:02 p.m.  
Tsukki don't sound so happy about kageyama getting interrogated  
Hinata let's sort this out when kageyama gets back home

[yacchan]  
2:03 p.m.  
Yeah! Yamaguchi is right! We should wait till Kageyama is here to talk out this.

[yamayama]  
2:03 p.m.  
I don't wanna come back now.  
Good luck trying to pry me from my new nest fuckers

[yacchan]  
2:05 p.m.  
I will tell suga-senpai about you avoiding your boyfriends

[yamayama]  
2:05 p.m.  
Bold of you to assume suga would be able to make me leave

[salt™]  
2:05 p.m.  
If our senpais are coming over I'm LEAVING

[sunshine]  
2:07 p.m.  
Tsukishima! You can't go! Who's going to bully us into not setting a fire :(  
What about daichi-san?

[salt™]  
2:07 p.m.  
Yamaguchi will

[yamayama]  
2:08 p.m.  
Daichi-san doesn't scare me.... (･-･)

[gucci]  
2:09 p.m.  
Are you sure about that? ヽ( °◇°)ノ

[salt™]  
2:10 p.m.  
I take it back, I'll stay if you swear you won't send THAT ever again

[gucci]  
2:10 p.m.  
Deal! Now let's stop texting and start interacting with one another irl!

[yacchan]  
2:12 p.m.  
( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ♡

[sunshine]  
2:12 p.m.  
٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و  
You only told yamaguchi to not send anything, not us

[salt™]  
2:13 p.m.  
I'm putting everything you snack on in the highest cabinets hinata, good luck trying to reach them

[sunshine]  
2:14 p.m.  
fucker

[yamayama]  
2:29 p.m.  
fuckers.  
Which one of you told daichi-san I wasn't scared of him or suga  
They're on their way to my location right now.

[salt™]  
2:30 p.m.  
That's so sad, Alexa play the jurassic park theme song

[sunshine]  
2:31 p.m.  
ajeiwksnakana TSUKISHIMA


	2. ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama remembers why he hates his cousin. Iwaizumi regrets ever befriending Bokuto. Kuroo laughs at his cousin's panicking.

[suga-san]  
2:15 p.m.  
Kageyama! A little birdie said you weren't afraid of your senpais!

[kageyama]  
2:15 p.m.  
They lied  
I'm very afraid, in fact i'm shaking rn

[suga-san]  
2:17 p.m.  
Great!  
I've missed my little kouhai. Let's catch up! Daichi and Asahi are free tonight, just send your address!

[kageyama]  
2:20 p.m.  
Well actually, I'm not sure my cousin would like that  
He's very picky about guests   
So....

[suga-san]  
2:22 p.m.  
:(   
kageyama, are you trying to avoid seeing your senpais who miss you so much? I guess there's always the next five years then ( ´^` )

[kageyama]  
2:25 p.m.  
Okay fine, I'll tell my cousin you guys are visiting. See you soon suga-san

<kageyama shared his location with suga-san at 2:26 p.m.>

[suga-san]  
2:27 p.m.  
On our way right now!  
See ya in a bit kageyama! (๑•᎑•๑)

Kageyama wanted to scream. Tetsurou was rolling on the floor laughing, with tears in his eyes. “It's not funny! Suga managed to guilt it out of me! You have to open the door and say I dipped Tetsu!”

Tetsurou started laughing even harder, holding his sides. “No fucking way! You dug this grave now lie in it! They can stay for dinner. Good luck tobio!” 

“You bitch!” Tobio yelled as Tetsurou composed himself and bolted up the stairs to take refuge in his room, cackling all the way.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Tobio dove into the kitchen and started planning his escape. He heard Tetsurou open the door and greet his senpais, “Oh I'm sure Tobio's around here. Why don't you guys head into the living room? I'll go find him.”

When he hesitantly stands up, he finds his cousin's cat Oreo perched on the counter by the sink. Oreo tilts his head to the left a bit and meows as Kageyama tries to slink away to the glass sliding door leading to the porch. He doesn't hear the door open till an amused voice says “Why are you creeping around your cousin's kitchen? Come join us Kageyama.”

Tobio turns and flails a bit losing his footing but regaining it at the last second. “Daichi-san! Hi! Uh I wasn't creeping around.... I was just trying to uh, find my contacts.”

“You don't wear contacts. You don't even wear glasses.”

“Yeah well, I was hoping you would believe that.”

“Suga and Asahi are talking to your cousin... Let's go sit down and talk.”

Tobio hunched his shoulders, walking out of the kitchen as if going to his execution, “Yes sir.”

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

(seijoh)

[iwaizoomi]  
3:17 p.m.  
I found it guys

[makki]  
3:17 p.m.  
Found what?  
Your standards?

[mattsun]  
3:18 p.m.  
A decent boyfriend?

[kyoken]  
3:18 p.m.  
A dog?

[yahaba]  
3:19 p.m.  
My will to not strangle kyoutani?

[kindaichi]  
3:21 p.m.  
A reset button so I can go back and restart this whole day over and keep my other boyfriend?

[makki]  
3:22 p.m.  
Oh wow 😳

[kunimi]  
3:22 p.m.  
Yuutaro. Don't bring this up now

[watari]  
3:24 p.m.  
What did you find Iwaizumi-san?

[iwaizoomi]  
3:25 p.m.  
To answer the first four guesses, no  
To answer Yuutaro, I kinda found a way.  
But I found your boyfriend :)   
I can send you the location I tracked him to rn

<iwaizoomi has shared a location with seijoh at 3:29 p.m.>

[iwaizoomi]  
3:32 p.m.  
WAIT FUCK  
I DIDN'T MEAN TO SEND IT TO ALL OF YOU.

[makki]  
3:33 p.m.  
rip Iwaizumi

[mattsun]  
3:35 p.m.  
f in the motherfucking chat for Iwaizumi

<kindaichi has left the chat>

[kunimi]  
3:37 p.m.  
oh no

[yahaba]  
3:40 p.m.  
tragic  
let's go watch this play out in real life

[watari]  
3:42 p.m.  
You are a horrible person

[yahaba]  
3:43 p.m.  
I know! But I have such a cute smile so there's that :)

[alien boy]  
4:00 p.m.  
What the actual fucking fuck did I just read?

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

(karasuno)

[dadchi]  
4:05 p.m.  
Tanaka and Noya, explain yourselves. Now

[kinooshita]  
4:05 p.m.  
Spill the tea ☕

[ennosssshhhita]  
4:07 p.m.  
I regret showing you twitter

[nahrita]  
4:10 p.m.  
How do you think I feel  
I have to live with THAT

[kinooshita]  
4:11 p.m.  
WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?

[nahrita]  
4:12 p.m.  
Nothing :)   
I love you

[kiyoko]  
4:13 p.m.  
Daichi, in their defense, they were holding me back after someone said something  
So really it's my fault that I let my temper get the best of me

[noyaaah]  
4:15 p.m.  
We tried to stop her but,,, kiyoko-san is really just stronger than us

[tanahka]  
4:16 p.m.  
If its any consolation, she looked beautiful while fighting  
10 out of 10 would love to see again

[sugawah]  
4:20 p.m.  
She's beauty, she's grace   
She'll punch the shit out of your face

[assahi]  
4:22 p.m.  
I'm ashamed to be your boyfriend

[sugawah]  
4:22 p.m.  
Lies  
You love me

[assahi]  
4:24 p.m.  
I want a restraining order

[kinooshita]  
4:25 p.m.  
Coldblooded

[yachii]  
4:27 p.m.  
Noya-senpai  
Do you by chance... Have video of kiyoko-san fighting?  
Asking for a friend

[dinoshima]  
4:29 p.m.  
"A friend"

[yams]  
4:29 p.m.  
Tsukki stop bullying yachi

[yachii]  
4:33 p.m.  
Fight me @dinoshima  
I'm not a coward

[sun bird]  
4:35 p.m.  
If you fight yachi I'm gonna tell kage and then you'll have to deal with both of us

[king]  
4:37 p.m.  
Don't rope me in with your shit hinata

[dadchi]  
4:40 p.m.  
I was talking about the string of messages I received from Ukai-san and Takeda-san not too long ago

[tanahka]  
4:41 p.m.  
Oh  
Bye

<tanahka has left the chat>

[noyaaah]  
4:43 p.m.  
???  
OH  
✌

<noyaaah has left the chat>

[dinoshima]  
4:45 p.m.  
Two down eleven more to go

[yams]  
4:45 p.m.  
TSUKKI NO

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

Bokuto grinned as he saw Iwaizumi, “Iwaizumi! Come on! Let's get changed so we can start working out and catch up!” Iwaizumi made the short walk and headed towards the locker room.

“Kuroo just texted me, apparently his cousin's senpais are gonna be joining us. Is that fine with you?”

Iwaizumi nodded, finishing his stretching and helping Bokuto up from his. “That's cool, I don't mind. Makes it less awkward for Kuroo's cousin.” Bokuto smiled and practically dragged Iwaizumi towards the tread mills. “Let's go on these first! Then you can pick after!”

“Yeah, sure. Sounds fair. Let's go.”

After their workout, they showered in the locker room and Bokuto said he'd change back at Kuroo's place. “I left my clothes there and didn't realize it till I had already gotten over here.”

Iwaizumi nodded and unlocked his car, “No problem, come on let's go, I'm starving.” Bokuto laughed and slid into the passenger seat. “Me too. Kuroo's making something he loved to eat in America. I think it's called lasagna but I don't remember.”

He slipped into his seat and started the car, “Alright. Let's go. Buckle up, according to literally everyone I've ever driven I drive fast so prepare yourself.”

“Ha! I doubt that! You don't seem like you drive all that- OH SHIT!” Bokuto held onto the door and dashboard as Iwaizumi started weaving through the lanes at a fast speed. “What were you saying?”

Bokuto's eyes darted towards the dash, the numbers slowly going from 77 downwards. Swallowing at the sudden dryness in his throat, he croaked out, “Nothing.” Iwaizumi threw him a concerned look but didn't press any further. 

“Okay. We'll be there in a few minutes, don't look so worried, Kuroo won't mind if we're late.”

“I think he'll mind if I show up dead though...”

“What?”

“I said, I hope Kuroo didn't end up going to bed! Haha, he's always tired nowadays...”

“Right... oh light's green.”

“God help me...”

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

“So... Kageyama, Yachi told us that you're avoiding your boyfriends... care to explain?”

Tobio felt like bolting, unfortunately for him, his cousin was blocking his only escape route. So instead he straightened up and met his senpai's look head on. Daichi-san was seated on the left end of the couch, pressed into the left side of Suga-san who in turn was seated between both him and Asahi-san.

“I'm not avoiding them.” A snort from his cousin made him pause. 

“Bullshit! You are avoiding them. So just say it outright instead of beating around the bush!” 

“Tetsu shut up!”

“Never,” Tetsurou put down his drink and leaned back into the seat across from Tobio. “so something happened between the three of you, big deal! Communication is key, talk to them. Let them explain what happened and then work your way from there.”

Tobio suddenly shot up and it was like something had snapped in him, all the emotions from the morning poured out. “It's not that simple! They lied to me! We've been together for practically two years, not once did they mention that they knew Oikawa fucking Tooru aka the head of seijoh, a fucking rival gang! And I mean sure, I'm part of karasuno but that doesn't matter! I was gonna tell them today, instead of doing that though I'm here freaking the fuck out and wondering if the two people I love the most have been lying to me about something else!”

Tobio fell back onto his seat and blinked away the tears, “What if... What if our whole relationship was just them trying to get close to me, only to betray me by destroying karasuno?”

A hand squeezed his shoulder, “I don't think that's what they're doing. I think they really love you and want this to last. Kageyama, you should listen to them... it'll be hard but worth it in the end.”

He nodded and took a breath to compose himself, “Thank you Asahi-san. That really helped me a lot. I'm going to go wash my face.” with that he darted upstairs to the guest room and did just that.

As he descended the stairs, he saw him. "Iwaizumi-san" was laughing with Bokuto-san and Tetsurou. He couldn't breath, until he felt Suga-san lead him into the kitchen. Just before they crossed the doorway, he met Iwaizumi's gaze, which shifted into shock then nothing just as fast.

“-yama? Hey! Are you okay?” he was brought back to reality by Suga-san waving his hand in front of his face, concern etched into his gaze. Eyes darting around the kitchen, he saw Asahi-san and Daichi-san setting up the table. “Kageyama are you okay?”

“I'm fine, Suga-san. Just had a rough day... my mind is still processing it all.” He didn't look convinced but he let Kageyama go and take out the pitchers full of tea and lemonade plus other things. The door opening remained him that there was one more dinner guest.

“Iwaizumi, meet Sugawara, Sawamura and Azumane! My cousin's senpais that are joining us for dinner.”

“Hey, nice to meet all of you.” he was greeted back with the same degree of politeness. Tobio took a breath and kept busy, acting like he was searching for something in the fridge. It worked, till Tetsurou interrupted him by going, “There's none of your stupid milk boxes, Tobs. We'll go buy some tomorrow. Now get out of the fridge and say hi to Iwaizumi.”

Tobio cursed his cousin and all the things he loved. Reluctantly shutting the fridge, he turned and faced the other two. “Iwaizumi meet my baby cousin, Kageyama. Kag meet Iwaizumi, Bokuto's work out buddy.”

“It's nice to meet you, Iwaizumi-san.” Tobio held out his hand and waited for him to shake it. Iwaizumi-san's eyes darted towards it but just as quickly as he did it, he clasped it in his own and shook it. “Nice to meet you too, Kageyama-kun. I feel sorry for you if Kuroo's telling the truth. I can't imagine being related to him.”

“HEY!” a vicious smile appeared, and then “oh yeah, it's hell on earth.”

“BITCH!”

“Fun! Let's eat! Kuroo, get the food.”

Iwaizumi smiled and gestured towards the living room, “Mind if I text my boyfriend real quick? I'd hate for him to text during dinner.”

Tetsurou shrugged. “Go for it man. We'll serve the food, what do you want to drink?”

“Lemonade is fine. Be back soon.”

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

(the dream meme team)

[zoom]  
8:15 p.m.  
Abort fucking mission  
One of you dumbasses needs to fake their death

[creampuff enthusiast]  
8:16 p.m.  
What?  
What happened now?

[eyebrows]  
8:17 p.m.  
Aren't you having dinner??  
Why are you on your phone?

[grand alien king]  
8:19 p.m.  
Iwa-chan why are you having bad manners  
Get off your phone!

[zoom]  
8:20 p.m.  
First of all fuck you  
Second of all, Kuroo's cousin is kindaichi and kunimi's boyfriend

[eyebrows]  
8:20 p.m.  
AJSJSMSKSN   
NO FUCKING WAY

[creampuff enthusiast]  
8:21 p.m.  
lmao  
that's insufferable I fucking love it

[grand alien king]  
8:22 p.m.  
I'm going over there myself  
I have to see this

[zoom]  
8:22 p.m.  
No if you come here I'll murder you and then go find another bf  
Semi from shiratorizawa is single

[grand alien king]  
8:23 p.m.  
Something else came up   
Please don't leave me for semi  
I love you •́ε•̀٥

[creampuff enthusiast]  
8:24 p.m.  
COWARD

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

“Hey? Is everything okay?” Iwaizumi shoved his phone in his pocket and nodded. “Sawamura-san? Right? Yeah everything fine. I'm starving.”

Sawamura nodded in confirmation and laughed, “Figures, everyone's ready, Suga made us wait for you. So you can thank him that you're gonna be able to have seconds.”

As the two entered the kitchen, Iwaizumi noted that the other seat available was between Kuroo and Bokuto, straight across from Kageyama. Sawamura took his seat next to Azumane and Bokuto, just as Iwaizumi sat down in his and started to reach for his drink. His phone beeped. A name popped up and the following message.

[shittykawa 💙]  
8:33 p.m.  
Pics or I'm gonna think you're LYING

[iwa]  
8:34 p.m.  
BITCH  
I can't just take a picture of him!  
His senpais would KILL ME   
Do you want your boyfriend to die? You're high maintenance, you can't find another person who'd be willing to deal with your shit

[shittykawa 💙]  
8:36 p.m.  
RUDE IWA-CHAN  
Also take a pic after dinner then  
It's that simple, love you! Don't let yourself get seduced by anyone while you're there or else I'll kill you myself xoxo

[iwa]  
8:39 p.m.  
Die

[shittykawa 💙]   
8:40 p.m.  
MEAN!

[iwa]  
Seen 8:40 p.m.

Iwaizumi swore and as the conversation started up he started drinking lemonade in an effort to stave off any and all conversations. Which worked, till Bokuto engaged him in a conversation about the new Godzilla movie coming out soon. After dinner, Kuroo shot up and yanked Bokuto up, “Let's go get the dessert.”

“What? I thought you said that was yaku's and if I touched it he'd kill me?”

Kuroo shoved him towards the fridge and called out to the others, “Go ahead and sit in the living room, we'll bring out the dessert!”

Sugawara stood and started collecting the plates, Azumane began to gather the cups and utensils and Sawamura guided Kageyama towards the living room as Iwaizumi followed them. 

“Maybe I should help Tetsu, I am a guest daichi-san.”

“Talk with Iwaizumi-san till we all sit down and eat dessert.”

Iwaizumi settled into a soft lounge chair and watched as Kageyama was manhandled into sitting on a loveseat. “Now, I'm going to make a phone call. Kageyama play nice, this isn't Hinata or Noya.”

“Yeah, okay.” was all he retorted as he made himself comfortable in the most teenage way possible. As his footsteps retreated into the hallway, Iwaizumi watched Kageyama as his face shifted into a scowl. Sensing a chance to prove he wasn't lying, he waited till his phone beeped and then acted like he was responding to something.

He opened the camera app and did a quick scan, no senpais and no Kuroo or Bokuto. Iwaizumi was in the clear to take the picture, he made sure everything was off and then angled it so that it didn't look like he was doing something suspicious. He took the picture and immediately opened the chat.

(the dream meme team)

<zoom has shared a picture with the dream meme team at 9:45 p.m.>

|3 people are typing|

[grand alien king]  
9:47 p.m.  
OH MY FUCKING GOD  
YOU REALLY WEREN'T LYING 

[creampuff enthusiast]  
9:47 p.m.  
He's hot  
If it falls through with kindaichi and kunimi how long should I wait till I start making a move

[eyebrows]  
9:48 p.m.  
Glad to know our relationship means NOTHING to you

[creampuff enthusiast]  
9:48 p.m.  
We can share, I get him one week and you can have him every other week

[zoom]  
9:50 p.m.  
No  
No one but kindaichi and kunimi are going to have him

[grand alien king]  
9:51 p.m.  
Iwa-chan is right  
We should fix this so kindaichi doesn't try to poison me when I'm at my weakest

[creampuff enthusiast]  
9:52 p.m.  
You're always at your weakest

[grand alien king]  
9:52 p.m.  
MEAN  
IWA-CHAN DEFEND ME!

<zoom has left the chat>

[eyebrows]  
9:55 p.m.  
lmao rip

[creampuff enthusiast]  
9:56 p.m.  
lol

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

“You're not gonna murder me are you?” Iwaizumi looked up to see Kageyama cautiously watching him.

“No, definitely not going to kill you. Yuutaro would murder me then Kunimi would hide my body. So no I'm not.”

Kageyama nodded and looked around before leaning in close, “Good because if you did, kindaichi and kunimi would be the least of your worries, Suga-san would make you wish he had killed you.”

Iwaizumi snorted and let out a surprised laugh. “Yeah, I can see that.” Kageyama gave a nervous but genuine smile as the others came back with the plates and dessert. The night was filled with laughter and stories. As Iwaizumi was getting ready to leave, Kageyama told him that he'd appreciate being updated on kindaichi and kunimi while he sorted things out. Iwaizumi agreed and left Kageyama his phone number.

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

(oikawa's bullshit support group)

[iwaizumi]  
11:39 p.m.  
Alright guys  
Kindaichi, I know you're reading this so listen, I saw your boyfriend and he's FINE  
I'll keep you guys posted about him okay?

[hanamaki]  
11:40 p.m.  
Oh? 👀  
You fucking deadass rn? You two are FRIENDS?

[yahaba]  
11:42 p.m.  
Tea ☕

[kyoutani]  
11:43 p.m.  
Stop it or else

[yahaba]  
11:43 p.m.  
Or else WHAT

[watari]  
11:44 p.m.  
Or else I'll cancel movie night :)

[yahaba]  
11:45 p.m.  
Fine 

[matsukawa]  
11:47 p.m.  
Whipped

[yahaba]  
11:47 p.m.  
matsukawa-senpai with all due respect, which is none whatsoever :)  
Go die

[iwaizumi]  
11:49 p.m.  
Alright stop it

[kunimi]  
11:51 p.m.  
Okay Iwaizumi-san, we would love that. Kindaichi is looking foward to hearing the updates

[hanamaki]  
11:53 p.m.  
Oh? WE?   
👀👀 so y'all are together rn? 

[kunimi]  
11:53 p.m.  
Yes  
Why?

[hanamaki]  
11:54 p.m.  
So y'all fucking 

[kindaichi]  
11:57 p.m.  
I'm gonna murder you in your sleep

[yahaba]  
12:00 a.m.  
BET


	3. ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tobio's cousin's secret is out. lev gets flirted with. the baby crows are chaotic but we've been knowing that. enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want the memes ill post a link to an album with them ajwhsnsms I can't put them on here bc they'll mess up :(

(baby crows™)

[yacchan]  
7:47 a.m.  
Good morning, my lovely roommates!

[salt™]  
7:49 a.m.  
Is it though?  
Also, I'm not lovely, call me that again and you'll find the locks changed :)

[gucci]  
7:51 a.m.  
Who ate my leftovers?  
I'm not mad, I just wanna know

[sunshine]  
7:51 a.m.  
Tsukishima was the first one in the kitchen

[salt™]  
7:52 a.m.  
BULLSHIT  
I only got coffee, his food was still in the fridge!

[yamayama]  
7:53 a.m.  
I'm still at my cousin's place, so I for sure didn't eat it

[sunshine]  
7:53 a.m.  
I bet you ate it and are lying just bc you're EVIL tsukishima

[gucci]  
7:54 a.m.  
Look, whoever did it, just come clean, nothing will happen

[yamayama]  
Seen 7:54 a.m.

[salt™]  
Seen 7:55 a.m.

[sunshine]  
Seen 7:57 a.m.

[yacchan]  
Seen 7:58 a.m.

[gucci]  
8:00 a.m.  
Smart move staying quiet, you all know I wouldn't have just left it alone

[sunshine]  
8:02 a.m.  
{mom come pick me up, I'm scared meme}

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

Tsukishima grumbled and weaved his way through the crowded sidewalk. 'hinata better have a good reason for making me show up THIS early at his work.' was all he thought, as he pushed the door open, the bell ringing cheerfully.

“TSUKISHIMA! You're here! Great! Lev, can you cover my shift for a bit?”

“Sure! Just don't take too long, yaku-san will kill both of us.”

“Ha, I know. Don't worry I won't be long! Thanks!”

Hinata stepped out from behind the counter, in a red apron that was covered in flour and icing, printed on the apron, were the words "yaku's bakery" in white font and a fun and unique design. Hinata himself was wearing a bright grin and had flour on him, Tsukishima felt himself scowl as he drew closer.

“What was so important that you couldn't say through text?”

“Someone is tracking kageyama. I found out last night. I think it's seijoh, but I can't be sure. So I figured you'd be able to find out.”

“You're fucking kidding me, right?”

Hinata shook his head and pulled out his phone, showing a log that pinned another dot on Kageyama's location, besides his own. Tsukishima snatched the phone and started typing away. “Hey! You could've just asked for it! You didn't have to snatch it away!”

“Shut up Hinata, go back to work.”

“You aren't the boss of me!”

“No but I am. Now back to work. We have a big order coming in.”

“Yaku-san! Um, I was just-”

“Don't want to hear it. Get to work, Hinata.”

“Yes sir!”

Hinata scrambled away towards the counter and started to busy himself with the displays. Tsukishima smirked. 'today might be worth it, after all.'

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

[yach]  
8:12 a.m.  
Kage, I have to confess this or else I might cry

[tobs]  
8:12 a.m.  
???

[yach]  
8:13 a.m.  
I ate yamaguchi's leftovers  
I got hungry after tsukishima and hinata left and I didn't feel like cooking, so I just ate it

[tobs]  
8:14 a.m.  
Oh my god  
Yachi, yamaguchi is gonna murder you, he loves his leftovers

[yach]  
8:16 a.m.  
I KNOW  
Which is why, if you keep this a secret i'll buy you the milk boxes you like so much from the corner store

[tobs]  
8:19 a.m.  
Deal.

[yach]  
8:20 a.m.  
( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

“Kageyama-kun, are you listening or just on your phone?”

Tobio cursed and shoved his phone away, turning his attention back to the board, where his teacher was standing. “Sorry, just uh, a family emergency.” his teacher nodded and continued teaching. Koganegawa, his seat-mate pushed his notes towards him. Tobio, gratefully took the notebook and put it away in his bag.

“Wanna kill time before our next class? You can copy the notes while we talk.”

“Thanks, I really appreciate it.”

Koganegawa shrugged and shouldered his bag, “what are friends for? Come on, Saku got a table.” The two of them exited the classroom, discussing the lesson and homework assignment, Tobio agreeing to help Koganegawa with it.

“Saku!” Tobio watched as Sakunami was basically pulled into Koganegawa's chest, as he hugged him. Taking a seat opposite, the couple tobio took out the notes and started copying them. “Kageyama, Kindaichi wanted me to tell you that you guys need to finish that partner project, to call him or text and set up a meet date.”

Finishing a sentence, Tobio nodded and flicked his eyes towards Sakunami, currently being cuddled by his boyfriend. “Thanks for telling me, I'll make sure to do that. Also, should I call a security guard? Koga, really looks like he's suffocating you.”

“That's mean!” Sakunami laughed and calmed him down. “I think I'll live. Kanji couldn't survive without me. So I'm safe from being suffocated.”

“Babe!”

“Okay, but is he lying koga?”

A silence blankets them till Koganegawa mumbles out, “No.” reluctantly and makes both Sakunami and Tobio cackle and him joining in soon after.

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

(seijoh)

[makki]  
8:43 a.m.  
Due to personal reasons, I'll be passing away

[mattsun]  
8:43 a.m.  
Again? It's only been an hour, hiro

[makki]  
8:44 a.m.  
And? Time isn't fucking real.

[yahaba]  
8:44 a.m.  
If you pass away can I have all your things?  
Specifically, the black knit sweater that you bought three years ago

[makki]  
8:46 a.m.  
Know what?  
I change my mind. I'm gonna stay alive out of spite bc of yahaba

[yahaba]  
8:46 a.m.  
You mean, you don't already?

[iwaizoomi]  
8:46 a.m.  
What the fuck did you do now?

[makki]  
8:49 a.m.  
I'm so hurt. You immediately accuse me of doing something terrible.  
Where's the trust?

[iwaizoomi]  
8:53 a.m.  
So nothing bad happened then?

[makki]  
8:55 a.m.  
Now I didn't say all that

[mattsun]  
8:57 a.m.  
Lmao

[watari]  
8:57 a.m.  
Hanamaki-san got into an argument with a customer @ the record store

[kyoken]  
9:00 a.m.  
That's sad, did you get a video shinji?

[mattsun]  
9:02 a.m.  
Ajaksjsjsjs  
Kyoutani, Hanamaki is gonna murder you

<kunimi has added kindaichi to seijoh>

[kunimi]  
9:07 a.m.  
I have a video, kyoutani-san  
I'll send it here

[iwaizoomi]  
9:10 a.m.  
Kunimi no

[kyoken]  
9:10 a.m.  
Kunimi yes

[yahaba]  
9:10 a.m.  
Send it! Send it!

[mattsun]  
9:13 a.m.  
Wait, are you actually gonna send it? 💀  
Hanamaki WILL murder you

[alien boy]  
9:15 a.m.  
{fought god and fear nothing}  
kunimi rn

<kunimi shared a video with seijoh at 9:20 a.m.>

[makki]  
9:20 a.m.  
You're dead  
Kindaichi, you're gonna have one less boyfriend

[kindaichi]  
9:23 a.m.  
Good

[alien boy]  
9:27 a.m.  
Who hurt you

[kindaichi]  
9:27 a.m.  
Chronologically or alphabetical?  
I'll just send both

<kindaichi shared a link with seijoh at 9:28 a.m.>

<kindaichi shared a link with seijoh at 9:31 a.m.>

[watari]  
9:33 a.m.  
Therapy is expensive but worth it

[kindaichi]  
9:33 a.m.  
Yeah but it cost zero dollars to tell myself "it be like that sometimes" so-

[kyoken]  
9:35 a.m.  
It also costs zero dollars to commit arson in order to feel better about something

[watari]  
9:36 a.m.  
Send me your location rn @kyoken

[kyoken]  
9:39 a.m.  
No

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

Kindaichi put his phone down onto the library desk and spun slightly on his chair, he was bored. No students needed help, everything was organized. He grumbled and wheeled himself towards his computer, opening up a log and reorganizing the online library. “You can't be that bored, Kin-chan.” he logged out and spun towards the front.

“Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san. What brings you guys here? To the campus library?”

Iwaizumi stepped forward and shoved Oikawa away, putting the sign that told everyone that kindaichi would be on break, up. “We should talk. Now.”

“Okay.”

The three of them relocated to the backroom, Yuutaro sat down across from them. “So... What's up?” Iwaizumi took a breath and laid a folder on the table. Yuutaro eyed it in curiosity, then shock as Iwaizumi flipped it open and the picture and data registered in his mind. He couldn't breath, this wasn't right. It had to be one of Hanamaki and Matsukawa-san's jokes right?

“-ichi? Yuutaro?” He flicked his gaze towards Iwaizumi-san.

“y-yeah? What?” his voice trembled, the calm before the storm. Sharing a look, Oikawa took over. “Did you know? That he was related to him? A member of shiratorizawa?” Yuutaro shook, his body trembling with emotions, notably anger and sadness mixed with hurt. “No. I didn't. I thought he was normal. Not part of any of this. It's kinda what attracted me and kunimi to him. His normal life.”

A hand squeezed his shoulder and he broke. Yuutaro felt tears fall down his cheeks and the sobs fall out of his mouth. No one said anything, just let him cry. “We'll get through this, sort it out. You two aren't alone, we're all here for you. Just let it go, we're not going anywhere.”

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

(kageyama tobio support group)

[gaya]  
11:23 a.m.  
I never thought I'd see sakusa-san get taken down by hoshiumi-san in my life

[moritoya]  
11:25 a.m.  
I'm not over the fact that sakusa started screaming like a little girl when he hit the floor

[sumu]  
11:27 a.m.  
I have a video of that  
Should I post it?

[kusa]  
11:27 a.m.  
Not if you wanna live to see your nieces and nephews

[seagull boy]  
11:29 a.m.  
Oh come on, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?

[kusa]  
11:33 a.m.  
Once

[seagull boy]  
11:33 a.m.  
No

[tobio-kun]  
11:34 a.m.  
Miya-san, please change my username

[sumu]  
11:35 a.m.  
Okay

<sumu has changed tobio-kun to goody two-shoes™>

[goody two-shoes™]  
11:37 a.m.  
I'm telling kita-san

[gaya]  
11:40 a.m.  
rip to miya atsumu  
gone and forgotten  
taken from us too soon

[sumu]  
11:43 a.m.  
bitch  
I'm still here I'm norhaiwuwnwna

[moritoya]  
11:44 a.m.  
Kita-san killed him before he could finish that sentence

[kusa]  
11:46 a.m.  
Good

[seagull boy]  
11:47 a.m.  
How sad   
Who wants to go get ice cream to celebrate

[gaya]  
11:48 a.m.  
Me

[moritoya]  
11:48 a.m.  
Me and sakusa will join you guys

[seagull boy]  
11:49 a.m.  
Kageyama?  
You joining us?

[goody two-shoes™]  
11:50 a.m.  
Yeah.

[sumu]  
12:08 p.m.  
BITCHES

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

Tsukishima set Hinata's phone down and flexed his fingers. They got cramped from typing and holding the phone, for so long. He was on his 20th? Maybe 30th cup of coffee and fifth slice of strawberry shortcake. All courtesy of Hinata. So far he'd managed to pinpoint a possible location for the ones tracking Kageyama.

“Tsukishima? You okay? Maybe you wanna I don't know. Take a break?” 

Chugging the last bit of coffee and setting the empty cup back, he shook his head and started looking at the log again. “Maybe later. Thanks for the suggestion though. I'll be sure to tell king that when we rescue him from a warehouse. Just go "hinata said I should take a break, which is way I didn't notice you got snatched earlier. My bad."”

Hinata rolled his eyes and poured coffee into his cup, “shut up, before I pour the rest of this coffee on your lap!” tsukishima brought the mug up to his face, after putting four sugars and six salted caramel creamers in it.

“Do it and I'll tell yamaguchi that you broke the window.”

“You wouldn't.”

“You and I both know I really would, so... Tread lightly.”

“I hate you so much right now, I'm actually seething with unkempt rage.”

“Mhm. Good, maybe you'll grow a bit more because of it.”

“You son of a bitch!”

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

(kuroo "fuck them kids" tetsurou)

[yakkun]  
12:15 p.m.  
I can't believe you did that Kuroo

[kai]  
12:15 p.m.  
I can

[shib]  
12:16 p.m.  
Kuroo-san seems like the type to not think things through

[inuo]  
12:19 p.m.  
He IS the type

[yamamoto]  
12:22 p.m.  
I love how we're all just bullying him 💀

[lev]  
12:23 p.m.  
I'm still sorry

[fukunaga]  
12:25 p.m.  
Don't apologize.  
Its Kuroo's own fault that he assumed hiroo-kun was harassing you instead of flirting with you

[kenma]  
12:27 p.m.  
In Kuroo's defense  
It really looked like he was going to punch lev, so why wouldn't he try and direct his attention elsewhere?

[kuroo]  
12:27 p.m.  
Aw! Kenma! I knew you cared! uwu

[kenma]  
12:29 p.m.  
But in the end he's still an idiot  
Even I knew hiroo was flirting with lev

[yamamoto]  
12:30 p.m.  
Ajwiwkznsja KENMA   
YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL HIM DAMN!

[shib]  
12:33 p.m.  
Don't worry kuroo-san.  
We know it was a misunderstanding :)

[yakkun]  
12:36 p.m.  
A stupid one

[kuroo]  
12:38 p.m.  
I'm being BULLIED

[yakkun]  
12:38 p.m.  
Good

[kenma]  
12:39 p.m.  
You deserve it

[kuroo]  
12:44 p.m.  
I hate this fucking family

[fukunaga]  
12:49 p.m.  
I love this family 

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

“I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking! Please accept my apology!”

Yamaguchi watched as the boy bowed and started apologizing once more. “Hey, don't worry about it, really! Its okay. Please stop, people are looking at us weirdly.” the boy straightened up immediately and started to shove money into his hands.

“Uh-”

“This should be enough, just in case you have to buy a new shirt. Ah! I'm late! Semi-san will be disappointed in me if I'm late again! Again, I'm really sorry! Gotta go!”

Yamaguchi stood there, in shock as the boy disappeared, just as fast as he appeared. Putting the money away, Yamaguchi stepped into the flower shop and started towards the back. 'what the fuck... What the fuck just happened?' shot through his head. Putting on his apron and gloves, he nodded at moniwa-san and began moving pots and bins out.

“Moniwa? You aren't Moniwa.” Yamaguchi finished setting up the displays and turned to find, Ushijima Wakatoshi and Tendou Satori and Oohira Reon from shiratorizawa, as well as the boy who bumped into him only a few moments before.

“No. I'm not, I work here. Can I help you?” Ushijima shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, only to be beaten by Tendou, who cheerfully engaged him in a discussion about color coordination. “This is interesting, but unfortunately, I have to continue working. Moniwa-san is in the way back, checking on the plants there.”

With that he left the three standing in the back of the store and headed up front to help a customer. Noting that the boy curiously watched him from time to time, despite not saying anything. “Hey! Flower doc! My friend needs to know what the best flower one can use to ask another person out is to. Got any advice?” the teasing tone used made yamaguchi want to pretend that he hadn't heard, but he relented and headed towards them.

Finding the boy from before and Tendou-san, but no Ushijima-san or Oohira-san. A quick scan found them with Moniwa-san, near the succelents, engaging in a conversation, quite amicably and clear as day, that was meant as flirting on Oohira-san's side. He heard a distinct noise and turned, “it's alright aone! Can you man the front while I help these guys?” A nod and then Tadashi was picking out flowers for the mystery boy.

Holding out the bouquet, he raised his eyebrow as the boy just started at it. “Is something wrong? Is it not to your liking? If so I can get Osamu or Kuguri to help you-”

“NO! I mean, I like it... just can you explain the meanings again? Please... i uh, kinda got distracted earlier..”

“Sure!” Tadashi ignored osamu's snort as he passed by and gestured to the bouquet, “this one is a white violet it means let's take a chance on happiness, a yellow tulip which means there's sunshine in your smile, the red tulip means believe me and is a declaration of love, the gloxinia means love at first sight, moss rosebud means confessions of love and finally, lavender rose means enchantment. Did you catch all that?”

“Yeas, I mean yes! I did, thanks so much. Um can we go ring this up or-”

Tadashi smiled a bit and gestured towards Aone, who was manning the register and was talking to a regular. “He'll do that for you, I have to keep working. Have a wonderful day!” with that he walked off and began to do his regular work.

“Oh man, Tsutomu. Better luck next time.”

“Satori, leave tsutomu alone. We did what we came here for, lets stop disrupting them. Goshiki, pay for that and meet us outside.”

“Yeah, okay.”

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

(baby crows™)

[gucci]  
2:02 p.m.  
I just helped the cutest person I've ever met in my fucking life

[yacchan]  
2:03 p.m.  
I don't recall kiyoko-san saying she stopped by your work so wdym?

[sunshine]  
2:05 p.m.  
Yachi, that was so fucking gay lmao

[salt™]  
2:08 p.m.  
You helped a clone of yourself? Wild

[gucci]  
2:09 p.m.  
AUWUWJSNSNA   
THAT WAS SO SWEET TSUKKI!! 

[sunshine]  
2:13 p.m.  
Yeah, way too sweet, tf

[yamayama]  
2:16 p.m.  
You helped my cousin and now he won't stop texting me about you. Thanks

[salt™]  
2:22 p.m.  
{that's insufferable I fucking love it meme}

[yacchan]  
2:24 p.m.  
You helped kuroo-san???

[gucci]  
2:25 p.m.  
NO  
I helped this cute guy our age....wait your cousin?  
Bitch, how many cousins do you fucking have? Are they just gonna keep dropping in like beetlejuice?

[salt™]  
2:29 p.m.  
God I fucking hope not  
I can't deal with more of his family

[yacchan]  
2:33 p.m.  
Unrelated but,,,, you got any girl cousins that want a fucking girlfriend bc I'm here if so

[yamayama]  
2:34 p.m.  
Probably

[sunshine]  
2:38 p.m.  
Kageyama said bottom rights

[yacchan]  
2:42 p.m.  
{shut the fuck up meme}

[salt™]  
2:43 p.m.  
As much as I hate to admit it  
Fuck, I can't even say it but  
Hinata is ri... 😷 righ... 😷 right 😔

[yamayama]  
2:44 p.m.  
Hinata has no room to talk  
He's the king of bottoms

[yacchan]  
2:47 p.m.  
AKSKSJSNDND KAGEYAMA  
WHY WOULD YOU EXPOSE HIM LIKE THAT

[gucci]  
2:49 p.m.  
Kageyama be like "no tea, no shade, just facts" 

[salt™]  
2:52 p.m.  
It be like that sometimes

[sunshine]  
3:08 p.m.  
My glock is coming for you @yamayama 

[yamayama]  
3:09 p.m.  
(:

Link to album of memes:

[memes :)](https://photos.app.goo.gl/QkqXDzLobAMSjEpa6)


	4. ch. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickens. kuroo questions his ability to keep his family safe. tobio's past is revealed somewhat. we get a glimpse into the chaos that is a normal karasuno meeting.

“Hey, tobs let's go to the store. I promised you we'd buy the milk cartons you like so much, so let's go.”

Tobio looked up from his phone and locked it, Kai was typing away on his laptop. “What's the catch?” his cousin immediately began denying having a catch. “Kageyama, I think it'll be a nice bonding experience with your cousin. Besides, we need groceries, and I trust you way more than Kuroo, to buy actual things instead of only junk food.”

“HEY!”

Tobio stood up and stretched, snatching his jacket from the couch, he bounded towards entrance and slipped on Tetsurou's shoes and turned towards him. “Come on! I wanna buy the milk boxes! And I guess anything kai and yaku-san need to survive when they stay here.”

“Wow, so you don't want me to survive-”

“Nope!” Tobio opened the door and stood outside, waiting. He heard Tetsurou grumble and then he stepped out himself and showed him the keys. “Let's go. I'm driving because I doubt you wanna carry everything back here.”

“Correct! Also, Tsutomu is back in town. Should we invite him over-”

“Why? So you two can team up and bully me? Hard pass-”

“I'll tell auntie and uncle you aren't taking care of your younger cousins.”

“Know what? Okay, yeah. We can have him over for dinner.”

“That's what I thought.”

“Evil BITCH.”

Tobio smiled innocently and shut the passenger side door, “Maybe.”

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

(shiratorizawa)

[yusho]  
2:43 p.m.  
We put up the mistletoe and instead of kissing someone we fight them!

[semi]  
2:43 p.m.  
Oh my god  
I can't believe I'm saying this to YOU of all people, but no. We aren't gonna do that.

[nintendou]  
2:45 p.m.  
Mistlefoe

[jin]  
2:45 p.m.  
I bet Reon could beat tendou's ass

[shirabu]  
2:47 p.m.  
God I fucking hope SO

[kawanishi]  
2:48 p.m.  
I wanna fight shirabu 

[goshiki]  
2:48 p.m.  
Ushijima-san would never go for it though

[yamagata]  
2:51 p.m.  
Us, watching tendou get his ass beat by Reon: mark me down as scared and horny

[jin]  
2:53 p.m.  
Hayato stop being horny there are children present

[ushijima]  
2:55 p.m.  
Are you referring to yusho and goshiki? They're hardly children, I caught yusho making out with his girlfriend, around the corner from the restaurant we all ate lunch at

[reon]  
2:57 p.m.  
Ushi, don't expose people's private lives like that.

[nintendou]  
3:00 p.m.  
I can't believe wakatoshi just exposed yusho like that  
Like damn, you really just killed him right here in front of us

[semi]  
3:02 p.m.  
Yusho is crying, you made him cry wakatoshi-kun

[shirabu]  
3:02 p.m.  
Baby

[yusho]  
3:05 p.m.  
Bitch

[nintendou]  
3:06 p.m.  
You stopped crying to call shirabu a bitch?

[yusho]  
3:06 p.m.  
Yes. Now I'm gonna go cry and reevaluate my life choices  
😗 ✌

[semi]  
3:08 p.m.  
Oh boy, here we go again

[goshiki]  
3:08 p.m.  
So mistlefoe idea is being thought about?

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

“Asahi-san!”

“Noya no! Wait don't! I'm holding important things! I can't just! Oh my fucking god!”

Daichi watched as Asahi dropped all the files he was holding, Noya in his arms as the other chattered happily obvious to the rest of them dying of laughter. “I'd feel jealous, but noya is just naturally like that so...” Daichi snorted and wrapped his arm around Suga's waist. 

“Should I use my, superior officer voice?”

“Mhm.... Asahi might pop a boner if you do.”

“You act like that's a bad thing.”

Suga laughed and watched as Ennoshita pried Noya away, Tanaka and the other laughed. Kiyoko was smiling slightly and Asahi looked embarrassed beyond compare. “Alright! Let's settle down. Noya, that means you specifically.” Asahi let out a choked noise and stumbled away. 

“Asahi-san? Is something the matter? Why are you redder than before-”

“Kinoshita stop, you're gonna make him pass out.”

“Oh? OH?”

“I'll give you five seconds to shut up, before I put you in a chokehold kino.”

“Not gonna lie, that sounds great actually.”

“HISASHI!”

“WHAT? YOU DON'T LIKE TO CHOKE ME! I HAVE TO GET IT FROM SOMEWHERE ELSE!”

“Kinky! I fucking called it! Ryuu, you owe me money!”

“FUCK!”

Yui cleared her throat, everyone turned their eyes to her. She smiled and looked at Ukai-san, “The floor is yours, take advantage before they resort to their natural state, pure chaos.” Daichi choked and started coughing up a lung.

“MICHIMIYA!”

A explosion of laughter followed after as Keishin rubbed his temples and Ittetsu attempted to reel them back in.

“For fucks sake, I should've disappeared the moment you tried to get me back here, Ittetsu.”

“I'm sorry.”

“No you aren't.”

“....no not really.”

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

Tobio pushed the cart and rolled his eyes as he took out whatever Tetsurou put in that wasn't needed. “Tetsu, stop. Yaku-san is gonna kill you, I don't wanna go to a funeral.”

“Coward,” Tetsurou said as he grabbed some frozen pizzas and put them in the cart, “should we get the ice cream gallon or the boxes? Hm...maybe both?”

Tobio gestured to the gallon, “This one, it'll last longer, plus it's on sale, grab another one, buy one get one free. I want the strawberry-vanilla one.” Tetsurou rolled his eyes and put them both in the cart. “So fucking needy... ooooh! Free samples! Stay right there tobs, be right back!”

“TETSU! GET BACK HERE! YOU HAVE THE LIST, YOU FUCKER!” his yelling went unheard. Tobio grumbled and pushed the cart towards the dairy section, they needed milk, his milk boxes and eggs. “Fucking tetsu, doesn't know when to fucking listen- oh shit!” 

While cursing his cousin, tobio had bumped into another customer. “Oh man, I'm sorry! I should've been paying attention. My bad, are you okay?”

The guy waved him off, “It's cool! Don't even worry about it, I just dropped my bread, and stepped on it while trying to move out of the way.” Tobio frowned, he felt bad, this guy was gonna have to take back the stomped bread.

“How about I go get you a new loaf? I feel really bad...” the guy smiled and nodded. Tobio immediately grabbed his cart and started towards the bread. “Thanks man! I really appreciate it!”

Tobio found the bread aisle and started to look for the brand. He reached for one just as he heard a noise behind him, “Sorry, am I in your way-mphskwuans!”

His world turned dark, the only thing crossing his mind was "I'm in trouble now."

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

[tetsu]  
3:56 p.m.  
Tobio.   
Where'd you go? Are you at the checkout?

[kag]  
4:00 p.m.  
Sorry, your message could not be delivered at the moment. Please try again later.

[tetsu]  
4:02 p.m.  
This isn't funny. Quit it and just tell me where you're at now.

<kag shared a picture with tetsu at 4:04 p.m.>

“Oh fuck!” Tetsurou exclaimed as he saw the photo. Tobio was clearly unconscious, in the backseat of some car. He darted in and out of the aisle, coming to a halt at the bread one. The cart was there, a mess of bread loafs and knocked over shelves met him. Confirming his worst thought, someone took his cousin.

He opened up his phone and started to scroll through his contacts, coming across one he didn't want to ever use in this type of situation.

[tetsurou]  
4:13 p.m.  
Someone took tobio  
We were at the grocery store and I went to go check out the free samples. I came back and he was just gone, whoever it was, sent a picture.

<tetsurou shared a picture with natsu at 4:17 p.m.>

[natsu]  
4:18 p.m.  
On my way. Sit tight.

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

Tobio came to a white ceiling, he attempted to sit up and blinked. He wasn't chained or tied anywhere, he could move from the bed. He scrambled away and started to shake the knob, nothing, he was locked in the room. Rushing towards the windows he saw bars on them, the backyard was beautiful but it was clear, even if he escaped, no one was around for miles to help him.

“Oh, you're awake. That was quick. I thought you'd be out for at least a few more hours. Oh well!” Tobio froze, he remembered that voice. He turned and saw him, there he was in real life, Ayato Sutton. His ex-boyfriend, who was supposed to be far, far away from him.

“A- Ayato. Where are we? What are you planning on doing with me?”

Ayato frowned slightly, the fear Tobio was feeling must of seeped into his words. Ayato sighed and leaned against the wall by the doorway. “We're at my estate, don't worry. We're safe, nothing bad is gonna happen to you here. I bought you some food. Eat up! I'll be back in a few hours!”

Ayato left and Tobio sat at the window, eyeing the food, it looked okay, but something told him he shouldn't eat it. He saw the chips and unopened can of coffee and only ate that. A person came in and took the tray away, Tobio noted how they left more chips and cans as well as other packaged food. He felt relieved and snatched them, hiding them nearby.

He began to search for his phone, finding it nearby, hidden in a chest. Tobio grabbed it and patted around for a charger, which oddly enough, was near the tv. He connected it and watched it turn on, cheering silently.

“So, why did he hire me to bring you here?” Tobio looked at the guy, slightly older than him. When had he entered? The guy chuckled and held up a pick lock, “I got in myself, my curiosity got the best of me. I'm Kouta, spy and assassin for hire. Nice to meet you, we'll be seeing one another a lot.”

Kouta started to walk around the room, picking up things and putting them back messily. Annoyance slipped onto Tobio's face and he snapped out, “Don't make a mess! And stop walking around like you're some big shot.” Kouta seemed shocked but it morphed into something else.

“You've got guts. That's good, my advice? Save it for when aya-chan gets into one of his moods. He can be down right cruel ya know, see ya around, pretty boy.” and with that Kouta left, the door slamming shut, sealing his faith. Tobio shut his eyes and fell back against the bed. Someone needed to find him, soon.

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

“Tetsu!” Tetsurou turned to find Natsu, followed by his partner. It was clear that his cousin was doing better, he lost the haunted look in his eyes and gained a easy and free one. “Natsu! Thank fucking god.”

Natsu slipped away from his partner and started to survey the damage. Tetsurou stepped back and let him, Natsu's partner began taking pictures, Kuroo had told the other shoppers that he had permission to do an art display. It surprisingly worked, no one came through the aisle. “Tetsu, let me see that picture again, maybe Kyun can find something I may have missed.”

Tetsurou pulled up the picture again, handing his phone over to Kyun. He took it and started to analyze it, looking up he had a grim look.

“What?” Natsu asked as he picked up a cloth from the display. Kyun's eyes darted around before he shook his head and went back to picking the photo apart. Tetsurou felt the dread pool in his stomach. It wasn't going to be good news, he just knew it.

“Are either of you familiar with the name, Ayato Sutton? Or Kouta Ryuna? Because this photo has their names written all over them.”

“Are you fucking joking?”

“Kyun, are you sure? Maybe you're mistaken-”

“No. I'm positive, this was their doing. Natsu? Natsu!” Kyun pitched forward and caught Natsu before the other could fall onto the floor. Tetsurou felt sick to his stomach, this wasn't happening. Ayato was supposed to be in Europe, not here.

Not where he could hurt Tobio. Not where he had already hurt him.

Natsu stood and looked determined, ignoring Kyun's concern he turned to Tetsurou. “Call Tsutomu. This is officially a family matter. My baby brother was just taken. I'm not letting this be settled peacefully.”

Natsu stormed away, hands clenched into fists. Tetsurou called Tsutomu, who answered and agreed to meet at Kuroo's place.

One thing that Natsu was right about, this wasn't going to be settled peacefully. _Not if Tsutomu had anything to say about it._

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

(shiratorizawa)

[goshiki]  
5:32 p.m.  
Senpais, I'm going to have to request that I be taken off missions for the unseeable future.

[nintendou]  
5:32 p.m.  
Tsutomu! Say it ain't so!

[reon]  
5:33 p.m.  
Is something wrong? Are you sick? I'll head to your quarters in a bit.

[semi]  
5:36 p.m.  
Tendou shut up.  
Goshiki, can you explain why?

[yusho]  
5:38 p.m.  
Is it because of your cousin?  
The one that's missing?

[yamagata]  
5:39 p.m.  
Your cousin is missing?  
That's fucking rough. I'll help you find them I'm great at finding missing people.

[shirabu]  
5:42 p.m.  
There's a difference between finding missing people that you made go missing and people who went missing normally

[yamagata]  
5:45 p.m.  
No there isn't.  
Shut up and go back to arguing with tendou

[jin]  
5:45 p.m.  
We'll all help goshiki. If he's important enough for you to miss out on missions then he's important to us.

[ushijima]  
5:49 p.m.  
Jin is right. We will offer our full support both physically and emotionally to you and your family.

[kawanishi]  
5:53 p.m.  
I can trace his phone if you give me his number.

[yusho]  
5:57 p.m.  
He's overwhelmed. But he says thanks and he'll send it to you right now kawanishi-senpai, as soon as he stops crying

[goshiki]  
6:00 p.m.  
I WASN'T CRYING

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

“Yuutaro, have you spoken to Kageyama at all today?”

As his question slipped out, he took in kindachi's body language. He had tensed up before relaxing and shaking his head. “No, why? We agreed to give him space. This is us giving him space.”

Kunimi turned the burner to low and covered the pot slightly. Turning towards the fridge he threw Kindaichi a look. “I'm asking, because he hasn't been responding to hinata or the others after around 2 something.”

“Oh.”

Kunimi began chopping up vegetables, and he eyed his phone, which lit up every few seconds. A new message appearing constantly, sighing he stopped and kindaichi took over. Kunimi reached forward and unlocked his phone, finding a multitude of messages from hinata.

[hinata]  
6:15 p.m.  
Kunimi!! Is Kageyama with you?  
He isn't here. He hasn't texted us  
His cousin isn't responding to us  
I'm really worried  
It isn't like kageyama to go completely silent after everything  
Koganegawa said Kage was fine during class and last he saw, he was okay.  
Am I being paranoid? Maybe! But I know something's wrong!  
Oh, you're probably studying... My bad, text me when you can :)

[kunimi]  
6:22 p.m.  
He isn't here. Maybe they're just hanging out and can't be bothered to reach for a phone? I'll call him rn and text you. Don't worry, he's probably just napping.

Closing the messaging app, kunimi called Kageyama. Only it dropped the call, the message cheerfully going, "number is out of service, please redial and try again later". Growing increasingly worried, Kunimi tried texting him.

[kuni]  
6:27 p.m.  
Kags? Are you okay? Text me when you get this. I'm worried, also call or text Hinata he's worried too.  
I love you ❤

[kags 💕]  
6:27 p.m.  
Sorry, your message could not be delivered at the moment. Please try again later.

Kunimi froze, he dropped his phone. It fell with a thump, kindaichi turned to him. “Kunimi? What's wrong? Hey?” Kunimi stumbled away, towards the bathroom. Kindaichi frowned and reached down to pick up the phone.

Kunimi was emptying his stomach, as Kindaichi read the message. “We need to tell Oikawa-san and the others. They can... help us.”

From the bathroom, he heard kunimi weakly go, “Help us? THEM? In what world?” Kindaichi shakily, opened the seijoh chat and typed out a message.

(seijoh)

[kunimi]  
6:37 p.m.  
We need your help, come to our place as soon as you guys can  
Its urgent -kindaichi

[makki]  
6:37 p.m.  
Why are you texting from kunimi's phone?  
Did something happen to him?

[watari]  
6:40 p.m.  
Me, yahaba and kyoutani are on our way rn.  
Hope everything is okay, will get there soon

[mattsun]  
6:43 p.m.  
Me and @iwaizoomi will swing by and get @makki and @alien boy then we'll all head over there

[kunimi]  
6:44 p.m.  
Thank you.  
Please hurry.

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

(baby crows™)

[yacchan]  
6:47 p.m.  
@yamayama where are you? I've been waiting at the corner store for an hour

[gucci]  
6:48 p.m.  
He hasn't shown up? That's not like him at all. Kageyama! Where are you? I know you're getting these messages.

[salt™]  
6:51 p.m.  
Geez, let king live. He's old enough to own up to his mistakes.

[sunshine]  
6:54 p.m.  
He skipped out on me and Kenma too :(  
We were all gonna hang out @ the mall but he never showed up.

[yacchan]  
6:55 p.m.  
Which isn't like him at all!! He loves making fun of hinata, he'd never pass up a opportunity like that! No offense hinata

[sunshine]  
6:57 p.m.  
Don't worry, I'm not offended at all

[salt™]  
6:57 p.m.  
You should be.

[gucci]  
6:59 p.m.  
Should we tell our senpais? They might be able to help us...

[yacchan]  
7:01 p.m.  
I'll do it.

Yachi exited the current chat and opened the karasuno one. She started to type out a message. 

(karasuno)

[yachii]  
7:02 p.m.  
Has anyone heard from Kageyama? He isn't responding and I was supposed to meet up with him at the corner store and he hasn't shown up at all

[dadchi]  
7:02 p.m.  
No? We assumed he would have gone back to your place after our talk.

[sugawah]  
7:04 p.m.  
He hasn't gone back home? That little shit, I'm gonna murder him.

[sun bird]  
7:04 p.m.  
He hasn't responded to us, he skipped out on the arcade with me. I'm worried 😟

[tanahka]  
7:07 p.m.  
Hinata is sad. Brb gonna physically fight the reason kageyama isn't responding

[ennosssshhhita]  
7:07 p.m.  
I thought I blocked you from responding to this chat

[nahrita]  
7:09 p.m.  
You did.  
I unblocked them bc if I have to suffer then so do you

[assahi]  
7:13 p.m.  
I'll call him. Maybe he's just scared of you guys.

[dadchi]  
7:13 p.m.  
I'll have you know I am a sweet treat. I am a fucking delight to be around

[kinooshita]  
7:15 p.m.  
Ajwuwjbsjsh

[kiyoko]  
7:15 p.m.  
I'll inform everyone else to be on the look out for him.  
We will find him soon.

[noyaaah]  
7:16 p.m.  
If you guys let me loose, I guarantee that ill find kageyama in 8 hours

[kinooshita]  
7:18 p.m.  
Or you might escape and burn all your assets after getting into trouble :)

[dinoshima]  
7:19 p.m.  
I traced his phone  
It last pinged off a tower heading out towards the countryside

[yams]  
7:20 p.m.  
Tsukki!! I knew you cared about kageyama, underneath all your devil may care attitude, you care deeply about him and think of him as your friend

[dinoshima]  
7:24 p.m.  
No  
He still owes me money.  
I want my 20 bucks

[yams]  
7:25 p.m.  
Denying it I see  
Don't worry, it's okay, we can tell you care :)

[dinoshima]  
7:27 p.m.  
I really don't. Repeat that slander and I'll lock you out

[yams]  
7:27 p.m.  
Gomen tsukki

[noyaaah]  
7:29 p.m.  
Are you serious?  
Right in front of my salad?

[ennosssshhhita]  
7:31 p.m.  
Why do you insist on ruining every tender moment you come across?

[noyaaah]  
7:32 p.m.  
Bc it's fun

[kinooshita]  
7:32 p.m.  
{"no" spray bottle meme}  
ennoshita @ noya

[dinoshima]  
7:33 p.m.  
@noyaaah I hope you get hit by a golf ball :)

[yachii]  
7:33 p.m.  
Tsukishima that's mean

[dinoshima]  
7:35 p.m.  
Good. I wanted it to be.

[sun bird]  
7:35 p.m.  
This is tsukishima after he says one thing that spirals into all of us arguing  
{gif of elmo with fire in background and his arms spread out}


	5. ch. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seijoh may fight but when things get tough they support one another. goshiki makes yusho question ever befriending him. two mysterious people make their appearance.

Kindaichi threw the door open, watari and the other two quickly entered. Kunimi was sitting on the couch, staring at some part of the wall. The three settled down, watari sitting on a seat near the bookcases that had trinkets and other things, yahaba nearby on the couch, watching kunimi and patting his back and kyoutani was leaning against the wall, right inbetween them, silently watching.

Kindaichi kept looking at kunimi's phone, hoping that some sort of explanation would pop up and the dread he felt would ease away. Only nothing, the notifications remained unchanged, completely normal. The doorbell rang, interrupting his thought process. He got up and opened it, letting the remaining four in.

“What happened?”

It was Iwaizumi-san who spoke. Kindaichi opened his mouth to explain when kunimi began. “Kageyama's roommates said he wasn't responding, his cousin wasn't either. So I told them I'd text him, and tell him to call them. I called and it went to a dial tone, I texted and got this message, Kindaichi show them.”

Kindaichi unlocked the phone and showed it to Iwaizumi-san, who frowned. Then Oikawa-san, Hanamaki-san and Matsukawa-san crowded around him to see it. Once they saw, they handed the phone to the other three. Watari looked angry, yahaba looked ready to murder a person and kyoutani... looked like he was contemplating something.

“His phone must be out of service. The message said it couldn't be delivered at the moment, which means he didn't lose it or anything, and he's not deliberately ignoring you. Something's clearly wrong, have either of you talked to his family? You said his cousin wasn't responding either, have you tried calling them?”

All of them looked at kyoutani in surprise, but kindaichi recovered first. “No. We didn't, but-” a rapid ringing stopped him. Iwaizumi cursed and yanked out his phone.

“Sorry, sorry. Let me just- Bokuto?”

“Iwaizumi! Kuroo's cousin got kidnapped! You remember him, right? Kags? He got taken, they were buying groceries and well-” a voice could be heard in the back, saying something unintelligible. Then a rustling noise and the voice became clearer. 

“Koutarou, stop telling people that. Tobio's family wants this to stay small, the less people that know, the better.” All of them froze, oikawa recovered first this time.

Squeaking out one word that made all hell break loose, “Ushiwaka?” A muffled cackle could be heard in the background from the phone. “Your nickname's Ushiwaka? Why did he call you that? Is it a past pet name?”

A sigh and then, “It is not, a pet name. Tendou, stop laughing and help semi find goshiki, he's taking way too long for a quick stop at the store.” the cackling stopped and then footsteps could be heard alongside teasing call for a person named "semisemi" to quit worrying so much.

Iwaizumi spoke, “Bokuto, where are you? I have Kageyama's boyfriends here, they're worried. Can we go over there and see if we can help?”

“Sure! But toshi's friends are here, well some of them. So be prepared, you already know my address! Just text when you get here! Bye Iwaizumi!” then the call ended and all nine of them were quiet. Until one of them voiced the single thought going through most of their heads.

“What the actual FUCK, did that just happen?”

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

Tsutomu slipped past the other residents, yusho following him. Finally, he reached the door he was looking for, he slipping out the lock pick, he started to use it. “Yusho, help me. It's jammed up again, I can't open it.” Yusho rolled his eyes and stepped forward, acting like he was annoyed by it, but goshiki could tell he wasn't. 

“There, now come on. I heard voices heading this way.” Yusho slipped in and goshiki followed. Tobio's place was lived in, shoes missing, trinkets and other things strewn about. Pictures hanged up, showing several people, two blondes, one tall male and one smaller female, his cousin, a orange haired guy and the guy from the flower shop- wait, _**what**_?

Goshiki backtracked as Yusho kept investigating the rest of the place. Coming to a halt infront of a picture that looked like it was taken when they were celebrating a birthday, judging from the crown on his cousin's head, his. The flower shop guy was grinning, bright and carefree, the reason most likely the fact that the orange haired guy had just smashed Tobio's face into the cake and was in the middle of running away.

Goshiki reached out to trace his fingers against the glass-, “What the fuck is taking you so long? I found your cousin's room, quit being a creep and hurry up! Semi-san is blowing up my phone.” Tsutomu jumped back and whirled around to see Yusho, standing at the entrance to the hallway.

“Right, right. Uh- let's go search it.” Goshiki took the lead, coming to a stop at the slightly ajar door. It was Tobio's room alright, the volleyball pictures hanged and scattered on the walls, medals and trophies proudly on display on a shelf and pictures and items that screamed **_"tobio"_** were scattered throughout the room. Yusho stepped in and started to search around.

“Ya know, ushijima-san told us to not get involved.”

A snort was heard, “He's my cousin, I was already involved.”

Yusho rolled his eyes and searched a desk drawer, neither of them speaking till Tsutomu needed help moving a bookcase. As soon as it was moved, both of them froze, the bookcase was against a wall that was shared with the other apartment. At least the floor plans yusho had acquired said so, in the wall was a barely noticeable hole.

Tsutomu bend down and put his eye up to it, seeing a room full of equipment, computers, cameras and so much more. He moved a bit and another thing came in his sight, a shrine of some sorts, full of his cousin's pictures. Photos taken from far away, in secret, clearly without his knowledge. Other pictures showed a slightly younger version of him, from high school.

Tsutomu fell back and scrambled up, rushing towards the hallway, hearing yusho follow him. Goshiki threw the front door open, coming face to face with the small blonde girl from the pictures displayed around the place. He froze, yusho let out a choked noise from behind him. “Uh... it's not what it looks like?” she didn't look impressed and instead blocked them in.

“Who are you people? How did you get in here?” Yusho opened his mouth to explain or maybe charm their way out, when the tall blonde guy appeared. He zeroed in on goshiki and said “King's cousin. Ugh, what are you doing here?” yusho immediately stepped back and watched as goshiki frowned. Things were about to get ugly, yusho grabbed goshiki's wrist and yanked him away.

Knocking into the blonde's side and temporarily knocking him off kilter, blondie let out a shocked noise and held his side. The girl let out a yell of _"Tsukishima!"._ Yusho stepsided them and bolted out the door, his grip on tsutomu never once breaking. They tore through the hallways and down the stairs, exiting just as two people entered. The two yelled and screamed at them, to "watch where the fuck you idiots are going!"

They made it two blocks away and yusho let go of goshiki. They stood there, panting and trying to catch their breath as people passed by. No one paid them any attention, finally yusho spoke, in between breaths.

“Fuck, huff, you... and all your future, huff, ideas.”

“I, ugh, agree. Next time just punch me.”

A beat of silence passed, then yusho's phone rang. The name "Jin-senpai" flashing on the screen. Both of them looked at it, “You answer it, this was your idea! You explain it!” Tsutomu yelped and caught the phone being shoved into his hands.

“You two have a lot of explaining to do. Get back to ushi's place. Now.”

“Yes sir.”

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

Tobio unwillingly flinched as the tailor got his measurements, Kouta was seated nearby, flirting with the tailor's assistant. “Alright! All done! I'll get some sample clothes for you in a few weeks! I've got this shirt that will make your eyes just pop!”

The tailor beckoned their assistant forward, she hastily made her way and took the things her boss gave her. “Let's get going! I have things to do, and you, need some rest young lady.” The two left the room, the girl sparing one last look at Kouta, who in turn winked at her. She giggled and followed the tailor out the door.

“Well, that was fun. She was cute, man, maybe aya-chan has her number. I'd love to see where that leads to.”

Tobio ignored him, stepping away from the mirror and sought out the snacks. Tobio had watched the chef make them, so he knew they were safe to eat. He heard Kouta follow him, grabbing a plate, tobio started to put the snacks on it, cookies, sandwiches, brownies, fruit bowls and much more. Kouta snatched a cookie from his plate, tobio gave him a look.

“You can't get rid of me, aya-chan assigned and hired me to watch you! Let's try to be civil, at least!”

“I'd rather stab myself with this plastic fork than be civil with you.”

Kouta laughed and leaned in close, Tobio let his annoyance slip onto his face. “If you stab me with that fork, I'll see it as free game to stab you with an actual knife.”

“Ayato would murder you, Kouta. Stop while you're ahead.” a new voice said and Tobio turned to see a dark haired male in the doorway. Kouta grinned and darted towards him, arms wrapping around him and squeezing him.

“Ai-chan! You're back! Great! It was getting boring talking to this brick-wall of a guy!” Tobio stiffened and bit back the urge to say _'it wasn't fun talking to you that much either, you rat bastard!'_ "Ai-chan" let him hang onto him for a bit before prying him off. Tobio turned away and seated himself near the window, which also had bars, fun.

He heard them talking, snippets and pieces that made little sense to him. Then "Ai-chan" said something about Ayato's " _hideout_ " getting cleared out, because according to Ayato, "I already have what I want. Destroy everything in that apartment. Leave no trace behind." Tobio tucked that information away for later. He stood up and stretched, ignoring the other two. 

He reached the door and yanked it open, exiting and heading to his room. Ayato had given him a whole wing to himself, he wasn't going to cross paths with him unless Ayato actually sought him out. Tobio faltered, now that he thought about it, Ayato hasn't shown his face at all since a few hours ago. The only person he's spoken to and actually interacted with besides the workers was Kouta. Tobio opened the door leading to a room filled with canvasses, blank and painted on.

He walked around, observing them all. One in particular made him stop and stare, the grey scale tones made the splashes of color, barely there, pop and catch the eyes of lookers. Tobio reached out to trace the deep blue hues, which were wrapping around the silhouette of a male. **_'ribbons'_** Tobio thought as he traced them as they went around the male's form.

Tobio's eyes took in the rest of the painting, from the splashes of pink in the sakura trees to the light hue of red on another figures face. “It's beautiful huh?” he froze. Footsteps approached, "Ai-chan" stood by him and lightly traced the silhouetted male, looking at the two other figures. “Ayato, he painted this after a break up. It was horrible, me and Kouta found him, curled up, covering his ears. Crying and screaming, **_"I can't hear, I can't hear anything anymore!"_** Kouta had to carry him, to his room.”

Tobio felt his throat tighten, Ayato was deaf? _Just what had happened in the time they separated?_ A bittersweet smile appeared, he turned away and held a hand out to Tobio. “I didn't introduce myself, earlier. I'm Aito, it's nice to meet you, I'm sorry it had to be like this.” Tobio shook his hand and then paused, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

“You said, he was clutching his ears, and screaming about not being able to hear... but he seemed to have heard me just fine earlier when we uh, talked.”

Aito let out a forced laugh, bitterness in it, “He has hearing aids, he's not supposed to use them for long periods of time. Yet he still does, we've tried telling him to stop and quit using them while his ears hurt but, well he's never listened before. So why would he _now_?” Aito forced a smile, it didn't comfort or ease Tobio's mind at all. 

“You should get to your room, wash up, dinner is gonna be ready soon. Ayato usually eats with us, but he's busy tonight, so you'll be free to contemplate murdering Kouta in peace.” Tobio nodded and flicked his towards the rest of the room, one last time.

“Yeah, okay. Thanks.” Tobio left Aito in the room full of finished and abandoned paintings. He could've sworn he heard a sob, just as he had passed the doorway. He didn't look back, just kept on walking towards the room. People needed privacy to grieve, Tobio didn't need to be a witness to Aito's.

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

(unknown)

[unknown 1]  
8:24 p.m.  
The guy's not here.

[unknown 2]  
8:24 p.m.  
What? He has to be! I tracked his routine to a t! You should've accosted him as he walked home from the rec center!

[unknown 1]  
8:26 p.m.  
Well, he wasn't there. I waited till the lights went off. Nothing, he wasn't there. Maybe you got it wrong?

[unknown 2]  
8:29 p.m.  
Bullshit. I don't get shit wrong. Come back to the apartment. Back to the drawing board. These Kageyamas are pissing me off.  
First that damn natsu and now this stupid brat.

[unknown 1]  
9:00 p.m.  
Yes boss.


	6. ch. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a look into ayato's head. a chaotic meeting. a tender moment between lovers.

Tetsurou laughed as Tsutomu got the verbal beatdown of a lifetime, by his senpais. They had all relocated to Bokuto's place, solely because it was more convenient and bigger for them all. He turned away, the faint yells of Tsutomu going "but I found something! That has to count! Right?"

Entering the kitchen he saw Natsu talking to Kyun, they nodded at him and continued talking. Kai and Yaku were drinking tea and coffee respectively, he headed over and wrapped himself around yaku. Kai wordlessly handed him a mug of tea, earl grey. Tetsurou mumbled his thanks and took a few sips, not willing to think of tobio, probably putting up a fight and getting under his kidnappers skin.

A faint smile tugged at his lips, Tobio was always the most persistent, when they were all kids. Tetsurou remembered him getting annoyed at natsu, the surprise party they had planned ruined because tobio had pestered his brother into spilling everything. “What are you smiling about? Thinking of the chaos that will happen when the other people get here?”

Yaku's question pulled him out of his reminiscing, snorting and bring the mug up to his mouth, he shook his head. “No, just about my childhood. Most importantly, the fact that Natsu can't keep a secret for the life of him, when his buttons are pushed at the right time.” He heard kyun, try to muffle his laughter.

“Bold words coming from someone who immediately told Tsutomu he was getting a new bike for Christmas, right after our aunt and uncle told us not to.” Yaku laughed and Kai put his arm around tetsurou and pulled him towards him. “Alright, relax. You were kids, it happens-”

“He made me cry!”

“It was years ago! Let it go tsu!”

“Never!”

Natsu laughed and that set the others off. “Now that I'm thinking about it, we made tsutomu cry a lot back then. Wonder why...”

“The cain instinct.”

“The never-ending urge to be as evil as possible to our younger family members?”

“The fact that if we tried to make tobio cry he'd murder us in our sleep?”

“Yeah, that might have played a part.”

Tsutomu pouted and muttered, “No wonder I'm an emotional time bomb. You guys practically conditioned my immediate reaction to be tears!”

“Yeah, but it was funny so-”

“For you guys, not me!”

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

[kunimi]  
8:45 p.m.  
Hey, we're heading to a place that might help us find kageyama  
I'll send you the address right now

<kunimi has shared a location with hinata at 8:48 p.m.>

[hinata]  
8:48 p.m.  
Thanks kunimi! I'll tell everyone else! We'll be there soon!

[kunimi]  
8:50 p.m.  
No problem. See you soon.

With that text sent, kunimi exited the car and cracked his neck, ignoring oikawa-san's yell of "OH MY GOD! STOP THAT! IT SOUNDS WEIRD!", which was followed by iwaizumi-san yelling at him to shut up. Kindaichi stepped next to him and reached out to tangle their hands together. Kunimi squeezed his hand and watched as the rest of them began to wander up the steps.

Following them, kunimi couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Would Tobio's family be angry at them? Would they not want them there? Would they convince tobio to break up with them?

That thought made kunimi freeze, pausing as kindaichi stopped too. “Kunimi? Are you okay?” the concern made him remember that he wasn't alone. He nodded and continued moving, allowing the general chaos that was his senpais, calm his nerves.

“Yo, iwaizumi! What's the apartment number?”

“They have a penthouse.”

“They have a FUCKING PENTHOUSE?”

“Why are YOU YELLING?”

“No reason. Just the fact that they've got a damn penthouse! Where the FUCK did you and bokuto meet? A club for rich kids?”

“No! We meet at the gym! We started trading tips and then started hanging out, outside of the gym! Also, I think the penthouse is Ushijima's doing, bokuto doesn't like expensive things like this.”

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

(karasuno)

<sun bird has shared a location with karasuno at 8:51 p.m.>

|several people are typing|

[tanahka]  
8:53 p.m.  
Isn't that a fucking penthouse?  
Hinata why are you at a penthouse?

[dadchi]  
8:53 p.m.  
We're on our way there Hinata. Don't move. @sugawah and @assahi don't text back

[nahrita]  
8:55 p.m.  
Me and @tanahka are on our way to pick up the other three. We'll be there shortly

[kiyoko]  
8:58 p.m.  
Me and yachi will be there soon too.

[sun bird]  
9:00 p.m.  
Oh no  
No, no, NO  
I meant to send it to our other chat @yachii, @yams and @dinoshima  
H e l p

[dinoshima]  
9:02 p.m.  
I would prefer not to.  
S u f f e r

[noyaaah]  
9:03 p.m.  
That's cold @dinoshima

[yams]  
9:05 p.m.  
Just explain when we get there @sun bird

[sun bird]  
9:07 p.m.  
Kunimi is gonna murder me

[ennosssshhhita]  
9:09 p.m.  
Just like I'm gonna murder kinoshita if he doesn't STOP

[kinooshita]  
9:10 p.m.  
You said I could play music. I'm playing music

[noyaaah]  
9:11 p.m.  
Yeah but does it have to be high school musical?

[kinooshita]  
9:11 p.m.  
Fabulous is a bop and I won't have you DISRESPECTING IT

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

Bokuto opened the door and immediately started talking to iwaizumi. “HEY! YOU LOOK GREAT IWAIZUMI! COME ON IN! KUROO! IWAIZUMI IS HERE!” Oikawa and the others stepped in after iwaizumi and saw several people in the room. Most notably, shiratorizawa members.

“Seijoh, please make yourselves at home. Koutarou, allow your friend to breath.” Ushijima had crossed the room and was followed by another person. Bokuto immediately let Iwaizumi go and turned to them.

“Kuroo! How's Natsu? Is he okay? Does he need someone to talk to? I'm willing to listen!” Kuroo shook his head and shoved Bokuto back. Then he zeroed in on kindaichi and kunimi, before oikawa could say anything, they were being whisked away to the kitchen.

“Kuroo! Don't just drag people! Bring them back!” A blonde guy was yelling from his spot near several others. “Relax, Yakkun! Natsu wants to talk to them! Be right back! Love you!” then he disappeared into the kitchen with them.

“I'm sorry about him. Yaku, stop yelling at him.” the bald male sighed and extended a hand to oikawa, who shook it and nodded.

“I'm Kai, this is Yaku and that was kuroo, please sit down. I'll get you guys some drinks.” the others sat themselves nearby on whatever surface available. Oikawa sat himself by the kitchen entrance and waited.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen kindaichi and kunimi watched as the guy who dragged them in here, talked to another guy, who looked oddly enough familiar. The guy's friend? boyfriend? Partner, was watching the two argue and turned. “Sorry about them, natsu is just on edge. Tobio was kidnapped so he really just wants to be out there searching ya know?”

Kindaichi nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, stance slightly defensive. “We get that, he's our boyfriend. We want to be out there looking too-”

“BOYFRIEND!?” the guy that was arguing earlier immediately stopped and made his way over to them. Kunimi frowned, ready to argue and defend himself and their relationship. The guy they were talking to held his arm out and prevented him from coming forward.

“Down big guy. Your little brother is old enough to make his own decisions.”

“SAYS WHO-”

“HEY! TONE IT DOWN. WHO ARE YOU YELLING AT NATSU?”

Natsu blinked and stepped back, clearly not having expected the other guy to say that. “Kyun, let me handle this, I'm Tobio's brother-”

“and? I'm your partner, bitch. We're in this together. Now calm it down or else you can forget about talking to either of them.”

“But-”

“But nothing. Go find tsutomu, it's time we lay out our strategy. Go, shoo, scram. Kick rocks!”

Natsu grumbled but left. They heard the other guy laugh, Kyun immediately called out towards the entrance. “Yaku! You can come destroy your boyfriend verbally now!” He immediately stopped and let out a noise.

“Hey! I'm not the one you should direct your anger to-”

“Kuroo! You idiot! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass!”

Kyun started to shuffle them away, towards the living room. They could hear the other two argue.

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

Tobio eyed Kouta, who was seated across from him right beside Aito. The food was prepared in front of them, by request of Tobio, the other two didn't say anything. Tobio reached for his glass and tried to push down the feeling that he was thirdwheeling. Kouta was basically making heart eyes at Aito, who in turn was simply eating and enjoying himself.

Tobio felt like making up a excuse to leave, just so he wouldn't have to witness this. Could he accidentally stab himself with his dinner knife? Or maybe he could choke on his food and use that as his way out. “How was dinner? The chef tried something new tonight, it was wonderful as usual.”

Aito snapped Tobio out of his thoughts, nodding he put his cup down. “It was amazing, usually I only eat like this when I'm celebrating. So it's nice to eat it without using the birthday excuse.” Kouta snorted and gestured to the blueberry cheescake, the chefs had made for dessert.

“Do you have room for that? It's Ai-chan's favorite.” Tobio raised an eyebrow, ai-chan and aya-chan, those were constants with Kouta. He's mentioned both names at least a few hundred times, when talking to tobio over the little hours he's been here. “I'm sure it'll be good, everything else has been.”

Aito nodded and started to cut it, serving tobio then Kouta and finally himself. The slices all roughly the same, tobio waited till Kouta began eating. As they sat there, one thing that bugged him was still begging to be said. He swallowed and poked at his food, the other two talking about something.

“If you guys don't mind me asking, are you two like together? Kouta talked a lot about both you and Ayato, Aito.” Kouta choked and began to reach for his cup. Aito dropped his fork on his plate and tried to collect himself.

“Well-”

“Yeah.”

Tobio watched as Aito and Kouta both stopped, Aito recovered first. “What do you mean by well?” Kouta's eyes darted around the room, trying to find something to say. “I mean, we just never talked about it, ya know... what we are.” Aito raised an eyebrow and leaned back.

“We're together. That's what we are, you fool. If you'll excuse us, we are going to go talk.” with that Aito stood up and gestured for Kouta to follow. Kouta scrambled to follow and waved at Tobio, calling out over his shoulder, “Find something to keep yourself entertained till you fall asleep! Explore your wing a bit! See you tomorrow morning!”

Tobio sat at the table, cleared his plate and left, heading to his room. His phone had to have fully charged by now, he needed to see if it worked.

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

Hinata was pacing, he was outside the place kunimi had sent him. The sound of a car door opening made him turn, tanaka, narita and the others arrived. Kinoshita humming to, bop to the top? ennoshita looked ready to murder him. Noya saw him first and rushed right over, “Shouyou! Are we the first to get here? Awesome!”

“Yeah... maybe we should forget about this, kageyama can handle himself-”

“Kageyama framed a guy who was bullying yamaguchi, for a diamond heist. He can't handle himself.”

“Suga-san!” Hinata turned and wilted instantly, daichi-san and the others had arrived. None of them looked too happy to be standing in shiratorizawa territory. As everyone piled inside, Hinata quickly went up and asked for the penthouse number. The front desk confirmed it and soon they were on their way up.

They arrived and hinata went forward to knock but was beaten by asahi-san. They waited, then the door opened, kunimi stood there. Hinata hesitantly waved and said “Um, so I might've accidentally sent the location to a different chat... imsorryohmygoddontmurderme!” Kunimi shook his head and let them in.

“Don't be. I figured we'd all meet, better now then on our own rescue attempts.” As they all slipped inside, they took in the fact that all members of shiratorizawa and seijoh were in the living room. Including some people from nekoma. A guy stood up and clapped his hands, “Alright! Let's talk strategy guys. I for one, am going to be leading mine and Natsu's team on a search, I assume your own leaders will be assigning you guys teams. So I'll make it easier, here's a list of all current and suspected hideouts of Ayato Sutton and his accomplices. As you can tell, there are over 100.” he paused and flicked his eyes to another guy.

He stood up and took over, “Kyun has narrowed it down to 40, we've got some of our teams hiding out near the ones we got. I'll hand you all a list of the places you'll be searching.” with that he passed a list to oikawa, ushijima and daichi. They took them and looked through it, they each had ten on their lists.

“It is important that we take caution with this, Ayato is prone to mood swings. While he may see tobio important and valuable enough to keep alive right now, if we provoke him, that might change.” Kyun nodded and pushed a new guy forward. He blinked in surprise and immediately attempted to backtrack.

“You're the guy we caught sneaking around in our apartment!” It was yachi, who yelled it out and stood up. Kiyoko-san patted her arm and guided her back to her seat. Hinata turned to yamaguchi and mouthed 'do you know what she's talking about?' He shook his head, then mouthed back, 'I only helped him at the flower shop, I have no idea what yachi is talking about.' and indicated to look at tsukishima.

He froze and squeaked out, “I had a good reason! I found some sorta shrine to my cousin, in the apartment next to yours! Like seriously! Pictures dating back to high school!”

“YOU WHAT?!”

“Alright! Settle down, Natsu, back down! Tsutomu, keep talking.”

Tsutomu shuffled and mumbled, “I dragged yusho to go look for clues, I needed help moving a bookcase. When we moved it, we found a hole and I peered in and saw the shrine. We planned on um, searching that apartment but couldn't, since they came back.” he finished off by pointing at tsukishima and yachi.

“You said, you were going to stop at the store!”

“And I did! After we broke into the apartment!”

“I mean, that's true, he didn't lie about the store.”

“That's not the point Tendou! He still lied!”

“Well, not really, he just didn't tell you the whole truth.”

“Makki-”

“That's right! He just forgot to mention that he was going to break into an apartment, before going to the store.”

“Tanaka, no.”

“Exactly! See semi! They agree with me!”

“Tendou, I swear-”

“FUCK!”

“I meant it as like promise! Not cursing!”

“Oh.... my bad, carry on!”

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

Tobio entered the room, locking the door and putting a chair under the knob. He darted to the tv stand, phone still plugged in. Breathing out in relief, he unplugged it and started it up. It lights up and turns on, his lock screen, a picture of kunimi's cat, cas curled up on kindachi's chest both of them asleep.

He unlocks it, glances at the top corner and sees the words "no signal". Tobio stumbles back and lands on the bed, he shuts his eyes and tries to stop the feeling of despair from suffocating him. As he lets his phone fall nearby the pillows, he jumps as it starts vibrating violently. He quickly stretched out and started to watch the notifications pop up.

He ignored most of them, flicking through the unimportant ones to the newest one, from his brother.

[natsu]  
sent at 4:22 p.m.  
delivered at 9:39 p.m.  
Tobio, where are you? I know you still have your phone. Text me or call me as soon as possible.

[tobio]  
9:41 p.m.  
Don't know, can't text for long. Will send more info soon, tracking signals are blocked, gps shows me on my last location.

Tobio leaned back, his phone buzzed, the screen flashing with "message failed to send, please try again later." He angled his phone correctly and it sent. Tobio heard knocking and scrambled up, shoving his phone under the pillow. The buzzing stopped and it was silent, tobio headed to the door and opened it. Aito was standing on the other side.

“Hey, sorry about this. Can I see your phone? I know you still have it, Ayato didn't take it away. It'll only take a bit.” Tobio nodded and gestured for him to wait a bit. He opened it up and deleted the message he had sent. He handed it over and Aito did something and then turned it back over to him.

“There you go, sorry. I figured you'd only have service in certain parts, that fixes it.”

“Thanks, can I ask though, why are you being so nice? Ayato has me kidnapped, you don't have to treat me so kindly-”

“What? You aren't kidnapped, we intercepted someone from kidnapping you.”

“What? But, Kouta said-”

“Kouta lied. That idiot! Ugh, I'll talk to him, just relax for now. Goodnight, uh, you know, I never actually got your name....”

“It's kageyama, um, night?”

Aito left and turned down the hallway, grumbling about Kouta being a fucking idiot. Tobio blinked and went back to the bed, phone in hand. Laying down, he checked his phone, no new messages. He noticed that messages were sent from a different location. Clearly not the one he was actually at.

He turned locked it and turned to the side, he shut his eyes and fell asleep. He'd figure out what had just happened tomorrow.

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

[unknown 2]  
10:35 p.m.  
Don't give up. I want that brat found. He couldn't have just disappeared. Find him.

[unknown 1]  
10:38 p.m.  
Okay. I'll send out the others. We'll search dateko territory. Maybe inarizaki, if those twins aren't around.

[unknown 2]  
10:42 p.m.  
Good. Search old haunts of the kageyama family.  
I just know that there has to be one place, he's bound to be going or being taken to.

[unknown 1]  
10:45 p.m.  
Of course, and when we find him? We take him to you or?

[unknown 2]  
10:47 p.m.  
Bring him to me.

<error. chat was deleted. to recover please enter password again>

Ayato leaned away from the computer, the chat was deleted. Whoever it was sending those messages was staring to cover their tracks, luckily he'd tapped into their phone and recovered the password.

Entering it he waited as the chat reloaded. He saw a sliver of light hit the computer, looking up he saw Kouta. He waved a bit, signing to ask what he was doing. Kouta brought out a pad and wrote something.

{You should go to bed. It's late, ai-chan is going to be mad.}

He frowned and shook his head, signing back "no, I need to find out who's trying to track him again. It's very important to me."

{Yeah, well. It'll still be there tomorrow morning, go to bed.}

Ayato turned to the computer, the chat loaded, he took screenshots and made copies. Then he stretched and turned back to Kouta, who was leaning against the wall. He crossed the room and gestured to the hallway, Kouta nodded and moved to follow him.

He signed, "Need me to walk you back? I'm heading that way. Gonna go do a grounds check." Ayato frowned, shaking his head, they stopped at the hallway leading to his own room and the backyard. Instead he replied back, "No, I'll be fine. Stay safe. Goodnight Kouta."

Kouta nodded and flicked his eyes towards the ceiling, then he looked back at him. "Night aya-chan. Sleep well." He signed and turned away, leaving Ayato feeling like he missed something.

Ayato entered his room and started to get ready for bed. Whatever it was he felt like he was missing, he'd ask Kouta tomorrow. Right now, he needed to sleep.

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

Kouta walked the length of the garden walls, ignoring the armed guards. They saw him and left him alone, he was a regular sight most nights. He came to a stop at the gazebo, Kouta stepped inside and sat on the swing.

“Nice going, you had the chance to tell him and instead, you fucking didn't.” he muttered to himself, kicking off from the floor to get the porch swing going. The nighttime sounds made him feel lonely, Aito no doubt would come looking for him soon.

Kouta got off the swing and relocated to the grass, laying down on his back he looked up at the sky. He started counting stars, he reached three hundred and fifty when he heard Aito's footsteps. He didn't say anything just kept counting. He was at five hundred and fifteen, when Aito sat down besides him.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn't I be?”

Aito reached over and laced their hands together loosely, the space between them seeming much more bigger than it actually was.

“Ayato will figure it out soon, we just need to give him time.”

“We might not have enough time though, that's what worries me.”

Aito looked over at him, the moonlight making him appear otherworldly and godlike. “We'll always have time. No one's going to take any of that away from us. Not if I have anything to say about it.” Kouta blinked and smiled a bit.

“Yeah, you're right. Can we stay out here a bit more? I wanna just watch the stars.”

“Sure, but if you fall asleep, I'm leaving you here.”

“No you won't. You're too nice to leave me out here.”

“Maybe. Shut up.”

Kouta laughed and squeezed his hand, they stayed there, watching the stars. The nightlife sounds filling the silence.

They'd always have time, by themselves, together and as three.


	7. ch. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a look into kouta's head. an old side of natsu's appears, mark kyun down as scared and horny. ex-lovers find common ground.

Ayato woke up to his phone vibrating rapidly on the bedside table. He reached for it and slide it open, a multitude of messages greeting him. Groaning he turned over and burrowed himself in the middle of the bed. He flicked through them, most from people he had looking around for the unknowns.

He looked at the time, 4:48 a.m. was displayed on his phone screen. Ayato sat up and stretched, the sun had yet to rise. He got out of bed, the carpeted floor making it easier to leave his bed. A chill ran through his body, he snagged a blanket and wrapped it around himself. He stumbled over to his hearing aid, he winced as he put it on. Maybe Aito was right, he shouldn't use it so much.

Ayato ignored that little thought and turned it on, the early morning noises greeting him. He opened his door and trekked down to the kitchen, grabbing a quick snack to hold him over till breakfast. He headed outside, the garden was quiet, save for the normal nature sounds. Ayato quietly made his way to a secluded spot and settled down, he watched as the sky changed. A rustling noise alerted him to Mori, his dog darting over.

Ayato welcomed his dog into his lap, running his fingers through his fur. Mori was settled down, he tore off some pieces of the food and held it out to him. Mori happily ate them, the familiar noises of his staff starting their day helped ayato relax enough to simply enjoy his time with Mori. Another sound made him pause, checking the time 5:25 a.m., he looked up.

“Tobio.”, Ayato immediately tried to get up, in order to leave so tobio could have some peace. Tobio shook his head and held his hands out, “No! You don't have to go, I just, I saw you from my window, and I saw Mori, I'm surprised you still have him.”

Ayato sat back down, Mori immediately got up and bounded up to tobio. He clearly remembered him, he watched as Tobio patted Mori's head. They sat there, in silence as Mori alternated between them for headpats. “He remembers me, I'm surprised... I assumed he'd forget about me, after what happened... between us.”

“He's always liked you better. I'm not shocked he remembers you.”

Tobio let out a huff of laughter, Mori lifting his head from the grass and resting it on Ayato's leg. “No, he definitely likes you best. I know for a fact, back then, when you would leave for practice and I would stay back, he'd always lay on your side of the bed... whining at the window.” Ayato snorted and looked at Mori, who was sleeping.

“Huh, I always thought he did that because he knew I'd have to wash the sheets again.” from the corner of his eyes, he saw tobio shake his head. He gently ran his fingers through the light brown fur, then he stopped his hand resting on his dog's back. His phone vibrated, ayato reluctantly got it out and checked it.

He deflated a bit and eased mori's head onto the grass. He gathered his blanket and turned to tobio. “I have to go, feel free to stay out a bit more with mori.” tobio reached his hand out, tugging on the blanket. Ayato cocked his head and Tobio gave him a small, unsure but genuine smile. “Come hang out with me and the other two, don't work yourself to death. I want to at least not have us be in this awkward place. So join us for lunch?”

A shaky smile was given back, “Yeah, okay. See you at lunch.” Tobio nodded and Ayato turned away, passing some staffmembers. He headed to his room and began to get dressed.

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

Kouta watched them from his window, eyes burning into the spot the ex-lovers were just talking at. The only person there was tobio, ayato had went inside to get ready for his regular day. Ignoring the nagging voice in the back of his head, going "You and Aito won't be needed anymore, pack up! Leave before he tells you to go!"

Kouta turned away and picked up a pile of papers. He needed to distract himself, Ayato surely wouldn't be knocking on his door. Aito had went out earlier, shopping for fun. He had to find a way to get his mind straight. Relocating to the couch, he flipped through the pages, marking the important ones and setting the unimportant ones aside.

A knock sounded and he didn't look up as he called out for them to enter. He got through four pages before he realized whoever it was, stood by his bed waiting. Kouta looked up and cursed, he almost knocked over the piles. “Aya-chan! Don't do that! You should've said something, not just stand there in silence! Oh my god.” Ayato laughed and Kouta let a smile slip onto his face.

“Sorry, I just realized that you didn't come down for breakfast. Aito didn't either... so I figured I'd come and find you guys.”

Kouta waved him off and set the pile away. Standing up he shook off the wrinkles in his clothes. “Ai-chan's out shopping, for fun this time. I'm not really hungry, besides you aren't eating alone, isn't kageyama-kun eating with you?”

“He is, but I'm used to you and Aito bickering over food, so I came to see what was going on.” Kouta nodded and sent him a slight smile, which was reciprocated in full force.

“I, uh also wanted to ask you something, about last night.”

Kouta froze. “What about last night? Did something happen?”

Ayato sat on the bed, while he stood still in the middle of his own room, feeling like he was a deer in headlights.

“Last night, when you left... I felt like I was missing something. Like you wanted to say something but ended up choosing not to. What did you want to tell me?”

Kouta swallowed and nervously bounced his leg. Ayato was looking at him, part concern and part confusion. He has a right to know, Kouta thought to himself as he opened his mouth to say it.

“Well, I was going to say-”

A sharp ring sounded from ayato's phone, immediately he got up. “Sorry Kouta, I have to go. Someone found something, tell me later?” He blinked, and nodded.

“Uh, yeah... sure... later.” Ayato nodded and left the room. Kouta spoke to the empty room, “I was going to tell you, I really fucking love you, and that I have a chance of a lifetime offer to join an international team of spies, but if you asked me to stay, well I would... no biggie.”

He shut his eyes and clenched his fists, let out a muffled sound between a sob and yell. He fell to his knees and punched the floor, unknown to him, Tobio watched it happen and quickly left.

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

Sugawara watched as Asahi studied the map, daichi had sent tanaka and ennoshita to investigate two already. Narita, Nishinoya, and Kinoshita had been sent to investigate two as well. Asahi had sent Hinata, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima off to search two others. Yachi and Kiyoko took the last three. Daichi had said the three of them would check the last one.

Asahi put a pin on one spot and then leaned away. Daichi entered and nodded at him, it was time to go. “Asahi. Come on, let's go.” the look on his face made Koushi remember, that despite his gentle nature. Asahi could kill without remorse, especially when it came to kageyama.

He remembered the time he had gotten up and found Asahi and kageyama talking about things. When kageyama had a bad day, he was a constant in their place. Asahi and him would eat junk food and watch crappy movies. So really, it was no shock to him that asahi had a murderous look in his eyes. Daichi herded them out to the nondescript black car.

“Alright, let's do this. Kageyama needs us to find him.”

Koushi nodded, eyes flicking to asahi, who was loading his gun and checking his weapons. “Yeah. He does, let's go. Daichi, hit the gas.”

The tires squealed as they flew down the backstreets to the location. Whoever had taken kageyama better be prepared for hell to be unleashed on them.

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

Tsutomu watched as yusho pushed open the metal door. The warehouse was abandoned, the smell of decay and dust stronger the deeper they went. “Let's stick together, ushijima-san said that we had to.” Tsutomu nodded and held his knife tightly, yusho had his gun in hand and they went around, checking the first floor.

He wondered, how tendou-san and semi-san were doing, hopefully better than them. He figured the two of them would be separated, yusho going with reon-senpai or jin-senpai. Himself being paired with shirabu-san or kawanishi-senpai. Surprisingly, that hadn't been the case, instead the pairs had been shirabu-san and yamagata-senpai, who were sent to search two places.

Then kawanishi-senpai and jin-senpai were sent to investigate two more places. Ushijima-san and reon-senpai taking the last two after assigning yusho and goshiki the other two. “Did you hear that? It sounded like a voice, going "help me".”

Tsutomu nodded and together they headed down to the location they'd heard the voice. The sight that greeted them wasn't his cousin, instead it was a girl around their age, maybe younger. She was tied to a pipe, bruised up and beaten. Yusho pointed his gun in her direction, “What happened? Who did this to you?”

She tugged at the chains, “I, I don't know, they had another guy with them, black hair, deep blue eyes.... they left me here after one said they had who they needed.”

Tsutomu stepped forward, “The place is clear, no one's around, let's get her out of here.” Yusho hesitated, then he put his gun away and began to help her. She stayed still, only moving when the chains were released. She shakily stood up and eyed them, her face full of fear.

“Don't worry, you're safe now. Come on, I'll call someone to get your injuries checked out.” Tsutomu led her out, yusho following a step later. They made it to the door and yusho nudged him, “Her story checks out, around the time your cousin was taken, someone matching her description was reported missing. But, I still don't like the feeling I'm getting, let's keep an eye on her.”

Tsutomu nodded and the girl turned to them, visibly shaking. “D- does that car belong to any one you know?” Yusho looked over and nodded. 

“Jin-senpai, here's the girl we need you to check over.”

“Be right there. Kawanishi, help yusho finish up the search.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Yusho knocked his shoulder against his and followed kawanishi-san. Tsutomu helped jin-senpai with the girl. He may not have found his cousin, but at least he helped someone.

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

Kunimi frowned, kindaichi and oikawa-san had left to search the rest of the place while he and iwaizumi-san stayed behind. “Wouldn't it have been easier for me and kindaichi to get our own places?”

Iwaizumi stopped and shaked his head, “No actually, we picked the groups for a reason. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were chosen to investigate and search the three warehouses because they're more likely to do a complete search and then do another. Watari, Yahaba and Kyoutani were given the apartments/studios since it would be easier to explain why a polycouple would need more space than a regular couple.”

Kunimi nodded and flicked a piece of trash off the table. “I see, must be why we have four places to explore.” Iwaizumi-san hummed and continued walking around, his footsteps making kunimi less paranoid. They waited a few more minutes and then kindaichi appeared, oikawa-san right behind him.

“Nothing?”

“No, nothing. Let's head back to the meet up point. This was our last spot, maybe the others found something.”

Kunimi slipped next to Yuutaro and tangled their hands together. “Don't worry, maybe one of the other teams found something. Let's go back and remember Yuutaro, Kageyama is tougher than he looks.”

“Yeah, I know... I just hope the others found something to help us.”

“Me too. I love you, yuutaro... we'll get him back and we won't let him go ever again.”

“I love you too. And you're right, we won't.”

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

Natsu bit back the urge to scream at tetsurou to let him open the apartment. Luckily, Yaku beat him to the punch. “Oh my god. Just kick it down!” he heard kyun choke back a laugh.

“Yakkun! I can't just do that! The neighbors-”

“Then I will!”

“Bokuto no!”

Natsu watched as Bokuto broke the door down easily, they entered the apartment next to Tobio's place. Tetsu stepped in and started to check the living room, bokuto dusted himself off and joined him. Kai and Yaku began to search the hallway and first few rooms.

Natsu and Kyun took the hint and found the room Tsutomu had found out about. Nothing was taken down, it was exactly like he had explained. Kyun started up the computer and Natsu went over to the shrine, this couldn't be real. Ayato wasn't that obsessed, was he? Upon closer inspection, some photos also featured Ayato himself.

He turned to tell kyun when he saw a figure dart away, down the hall. He immediately followed, finding Yaku chasing them as well. “You can cut them off by the stairs.” Yaku darted off and Natsu turned the corner to the stairwell, the figure, now clearly male, appeared. He saw him and tried to backtrack, only to be tackled by yaku.

“FUCK!”

Natsu trained his gun on him, “Don't move. Yaku, get him up, let's head back to the apartment.” Yaku got off him and marched him over back to the apartment. Natsu kept his gun trained on him, the guy clearly knew it. Upon arrival, they found Bokuto and Tetsurou in the entrance weapons in hand. Kai and Kyun appeared afterwards, both looking decidedly unimpressed.

Kyun made his way over and held up a flash drive. The guy stopped short, clearly shocked that he had it. “I see you recognize this. Good, alright guys, you can all wait out in the car.”

Tetsurou was leading them all out, only Kyun stayed behind. “He and I are gonna have a little chat, just a simple and sweet talk. One where he's gonna spill everything or i'll make something spill.”

The guy's eyes darted from natsu to kyun, then finally to the empty room. “Do your worst bitch.”

A bloodthirsty smile appeared, “Oh don't worry, I intend to. Kyun, fix that door. We don't need anyone stopping by.”

“You got it. Don't go too far, we need him alive.”

“Don't worry, I won't kill him. Just gonna hurt him a bit.”

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

Aito set his bags down and took off his coat, the staff nodding and saying their greeting. Aito returned them with enthusiasm, he headed to Kouta's room. A bounce in his steps, it was 11:45 a.m., he had the best time shopping. He turned to the room he was looking for and entered without knocking.

Whatever sentence he had died in his throat. The room was a mess, overturned furniture, broken lamps and vases. The dressers and the clothes they held a mess, clothing thrown all over the place. He dropped the bags and rushed towards the obvious lump on the floor. “Kouta? Hey, what happened?”

Kouta popped his head out, eyes bloodshot and red rimmed. He was crying, Aito buried him in his arms. Kouta's sobs muffled by his shirt, they stayed there, Aito unwilling to let him go and Kouta refusing to pull himself away.

“I can't take this much longer. I think... I think I'm just gonna take the offer.” Aito ran his fingers through Kouta's soft black hair. They sat in silence, save for the occasional hiccup from Kouta.

“I'll support you, and you know I'll be here when you come back.”

“I know, but... will ayato?”

Aito pressed a kiss to Kouta head, the fear he was holding back rushing at him. “We should tell him. We have to tell him, holding this in, it'll hurt us more in the end.”

“I know. I just don't want to lose him.”

“I don't either, but if that's what happens, then at least we'll have each other.” He took Kouta's face into his hands and touched their foreheads.

“We'll always have each other.”

Kouta leaned in and pressed a kiss against his lips, fingers tightening their grip on his shirt. “Yeah, we will, won't we?”

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

Tobio sat as Ayato frowned, wincing slightly and holding his ear every once in awhile. “They should be here by now, they never miss lunch. I know for a fact.”

Tobio poked at the piece of sushi on his plate, “Maybe you should go look for them? You know them better, so go look. I'll wait here.”

Ayato stood up and nodded, leaving the room. Tobio sat back and waited, most of the staff was polite and nice enough to engage him in talk. None of them were around at the moment. Not even a moment later, ayato appeared with the other two.

Tobio greeted them, taking in Kouta's face. Had he been... crying? Tobio averted his eyes and looked down at his plate, finding the sushi interesting. They began eating, a stiff silence between them. Aito spoke and tried to direct the conversation from Kouta's obvious state to something else.

Ayato it seemed was determined to get to the bottom of it, Tobio helped and tried to switch the conversation away from it. Whatever it was, Kouta had the right to tell Ayato or not. Halfway through, a staff member appeared, in their hands a letter. Kouta froze and immediately stood up, taking the letter from them and turning away.

“What was that all about?” Ayato said as he finished his plate. Aito served himself more, shrugging.

“No clue. We should let him be. Kouta's just being weird. He'll tell us eventually.”

Tobio had a feeling, that Aito's us was really just ayato. Judging from the way he hadn't yelled at Kouta to come back and finish his plate. Couching, Tobio excused himself, around the same time Ayato and Aito decided to walk around the garden. Declining the invitation, tobio made his way to the library.

He found Kouta pacing, the letter unopened on a table. “Are you okay?” Kouta looked at him and gestured to the letter, as if to say no, that is freaking me out. Tobio entered and walked over, noting how Kouta took up a defensive stance. “Are you scared to open it? I can do it for you and tell you what it says... if you want of course.”

Kouta snorted but snatched it up and shoved it into his hands. “Knock yourself out, put me outta my misery.” Tobio ignored his comments and opened it, unfolding the letter.

"To mister ryuna,

I understand that you may feel shocked and overwhelmed. Please remember, take your time. Think this through and decide what you believe is best for you and your future. Till next time.

Best wishes, Agent Wuyon,"

“Seriously, is... is that all that it says?”

“Yeah, its all that it says... here, see?”

Tobio showed him the letter and Kouta let out a relieved laugh, “Oh man, that's great! Man, here I was worried over nothing... thank you.”

Tobio smiled and handed the letter back, “No problem, have fun. I'll be in my room if you need me. See you at dinner.” Kouta waved him away and started to read the letter himself. “Yeah, see ya at dinner! Have fun!”

Tobio faintly heard Kouta cheering and turned the corner. Mori stood outside the door to his room. “Hey boy, wanna hang out in my room?” Mori let out a bark and scratched at his door. Tobio smiled a bit and opened it, Mori ran in and jumped on the bed.

Tobio laughed and shut the door, he sat at the head of the bed. Flipping the tv on, he turned it to a random channel. Mori was at the foot of the bed, the two of them simply enjoying each other's company.

The calm before the violent storm, which was brewing right outside the estate.


	8. ch. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up! Meet the rest of the kageyamas, they wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👉👈 I'm so sorry for the late update! I was pretty busy these past couple days, babysitting and stuff! Please don't murder me omg.

Natsu stepped out of the room, his shirt stained with specks of blood. Kyun was settled nearby, the door had been fixed and put back. He rerouted to the kitchen, washing the blood away. Kyun didn't say anything, simply looked at him and the ajar door, groans of pain drifting out into the hall.

“I'm guessing, he's not talking?”

“Not yet. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve, don't worry.”

A snort, then a water bottle was thrown at him. Natsu caught it easily, cracking it open and chugging half of it. Kyun peered into the room, whistling lowly, “Damn. Are you sure that guy ain't dead? He's barely recognizable with all that blood on him.”

“He isn't. He's alive, can't you hear his groans of pain and screams of terror?”

Natsu set the bottle aside and made his way into the living space, kyun was flipping a small knife into the air and catching it by the hilt. “I'm fairly sure, he wishes he WAS dead.” the knife embedded itself into the table as he said the sentence.

“Well, luck is most definitely not on his side. If only he would talk, maybe he wouldn't have to go through this.”

“maybe.”

They shared an amused smile, Kyun getting up, stretching his arms. “I'll take a crack at it then, let you rest and think up some things to make 'em talk.” Natsu nodded and relaxed into the couch. Kyun threw him a wink and snatched the knife up. Without another word, he entered the room and muffled sounds began.

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

Tsutomu set a take out bag on the coffee table, the girl blinked. Yusho watched as she reached out and took a plate, Tsutomu handed his over and then took out his own. “Let's eat, then we can uh, talk...”

Yusho snorted as he opened his plate up. Yeah, they'd talk alright. The girl, who had yet to say anything, like her name, began to eat. Both boys watched as she scarfed down the food, tsutomu pushed a soda towards her. She blushed in embarrassment, taking calmer sips from her drink. Yusho ignored her, she was clearly starving, he shoved goshiki who looked away and began to eat.

“I- I'm sorry, it's just, I haven't eaten in quite some time, besides the bread and water one of them fed me, while the others weren't looking.”

“Don't be sorry! We understand, but maybe take it slow? We wouldn't want you to have an upset stomach.” Yusho nodded in agreement, shoving some noodles into his mouth. The girl nodded a bit, then continued eating, at a slower pace than before.

Once they all finished, the girl sat up straighter. “Should I begin from the start? Or when they left me after saying they had who they needed?”

“The start. If you're comfortable with that.”

She nodded, eyes darting towards the shut window, the blinds drawn.

“Well, for starters my name's Mona, I'm a university student on visit from america. My family lives here in Japan, I was at the store, buying some snacks when I overheard a conversation, these two guys were talking about someone. I turned the corner, acting like I hadn't heard them... one of them said something and I happened to be close enough to hear. I must've jumped or something because next thing I know, I'm getting dragged out of the store via the emergency exit.”

Tsutomu gave her a encouraging nod. Mona took a breath and began to talk once more, her voice quivering slightly.

“They put a blindfold on me and shoved me into a car. I- I thought they were going to kill me...the driver said something, I, I don't remember exactly what but it was something along the lines of "what the fuck? Who is she? Why did you guys take her! She's not who we're looking for!" The others ignored him and shut the door, they must've went back inside, I don't know. It could've been hours, maybe minutes when they finally returned, I heard them struggling.”

She wiped a tear away, yusho gently pushed over a box of tissues. “They, they were cursing...I heard something get thrown behind me, then next thing I know, the car is starting up. I'm being thrown around the car as they drive down wherever at high speeds. I zoned out, when I snapped out of it, they were dragging me out and into the warehouse. The blindfold was taken off, the three of them...they had this grim look as they started to talk about what to do now, since they already had "the boy". One of them, they suggested that they just kill me and leave.”

Mona broke down, sobs escaping her as she vigorously scrubbed away the tears falling. “I, I'm sorry... it's just... it's just hitting me... I could've died today.” Tsutomu handed her a glass of water, ignoring the shaking in her hands as she took it. Mona drank it, setting it nearby as she tried to recollect herself.

“The nice one, he immediately disagreed and said that it'd be a pointless death, something their boss wouldn't want. So they compromised and instead I was left there, one of them said I could get out myself or maybe some person would show up and let me go...the one who suggested I be killed said that I'd die of starvation before that. The nice one, he stuck behind and left me some food, bread and a water bottle. He said he couldn't let me go, that they'd kill him. That this was all he could do, he said he was sorry, that I didn't deserve this. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He left, I heard a car start up, they were gone. I ate the bread, took small drinks from the water.”

Yusho registered it all, he let goshiki play the nice guy. He'd have to check out her story, see if she was being truthful. “You don't have to say anything more, we understand. Come on, I'll show you to your temporary room, then we'll try and get you back to your family.” Mona followed tsutomu down the hall, yusho watched as they left. She was shaking, her shoulders drawn into her form, making her appear harmless and small.

Yusho didn't trust it one bit. He scrolled through the current information, he'd find out soon enough.

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

Hinata sat in the back as yamaguchi drove back to the meet up point. Tsukishima was thumbing through his phone, marking things and occasionally looking up. It was silent, they didn't find anything, hinata rested his head on the window, the bumpy road making his head bounce once in a while.

“I hope Kageyama is okay, despite his rough demeanor, he's soft.”

Tsukishima snorted, “King? Soft? Don't make me laugh yamaguchi, king's stone cold, he's probably on his way back, covered in the blood of his enemies.”

Hinata looked out towards the passing buildings, blurring together. He thought back to what yachi told him, "Kageyama, needs us more than he likes to let on... whatever went down before asahi-san found him. It must've shocked him to his core... so, we should always be there for him. To let him know, we're not going to leave him."

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of several bullets striking the back window, he turned to the others. Yamaguchi was driving faster, weaving through the lanes and managing to keep a distance from the car behind them. Tsukishima was cursing, he was trying to find a route to shake them off. Hinata immediately got to work, jumping towards the back, he brought out a gun. Yamaguchi gave a sharp turn and hinata slipped the back window open.

The car followed, the gunman was reloading, giving Hinata the perfect opportunity to fire back. He gave two warning shots, both meeting their destination easily. The car didn't slow, instead it drew closer, he aimed for the window, where the driver was, he pulled the trigger. The window shattered as the bullet entered, Hinata aimed again, shattering another spot along the crack already forming. He pulled the trigger once more, the final blow, the window shattered completely, revealing the occupants.

“Yamaguchi, turn here and speed up and then turn left on the next turn.”

“Okay, thanks tsukki!”

Hinata stared in shock, as they turned and lost the car. The ones chasing them, Yukino and Kunora... Kageyama's coworkers? He settled back, the car bouncing once in a while, he could hear the other two talking. The gun was still in his hands, it's gunpowder scent strong and overwhelming.

“Guys, I think I found something out that we all have to worry about.”

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

“I spy with my little eye, something that shouldn't work but oddly enough does.”

“Kyoutani, Yahaba and Watari!”

“I swear to god-”

“Right!”

Watari gave a tight smile to a patron as they eyed the table. The customer detoured and went the long way, he turned to the other four, Matsukawa-san was grinning and kyoutani was seething. “Guys, stop. Let's not cause a scene, oikawa-san and the others haven't arrived yet. Let's not get kicked out.”

Kyoutani grumbled and leaned away, throwing back his head as he downed his drink in one go. Yahaba immediately stopped annoying Hanamaki-san and watched. Shinji froze, no, don't, oh my god yahaba, please DON'T. A beat of sweet and precious silence passed and was promptly shattered by the following.

“Oh, so you DO swallow?”

Kyoutani smiled, “Only things I like.”

Matsukawa and Hanamaki began to laugh as yahaba sputtered and tried to get the last word in. Watari shut his eyes and banged his head against the wooden surface. “So, just what do you and Watari get up to during your breaks?”

“Hanamaki-san, I'm literally begging you. Please stop.”

“Well, usually its just regular thing, like making out and all that. Sometimes, well... i've always been good with my mouth and hands.”

“OH MY GOD!”

“Kyoutani! Stop it!”

“Pft- you just killed watari, he's dead. Congratulations!”

“I just wanted one good night. Why can't I have that huh?”

“You're in a relationship with the two of us shinji, nothing in the rest of your life will be good again.”

“A simple no, would've worked ya know?”

Yahaba smiled and sipped at his drink.

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

Tobio sat up, a loud noise was heard. Mori let out a growl and scratched at the door, Tobio looked around, the only thing that could be used as a weapon, a lamp. He snatched it up and cautiously approached the door, mori had stopped growling. He swung it open, the red lights flashing and illuminating the dark hallway.

Mori followed at his side, sniffing and taking the lead, deeper into the hall. His eyes took in all the shut doors, no staff could be found. Suddenly a shuffling sound started to approach them. Tobio stood and watched as a figure rounded the corner, just as the lights flashed off. Tobio swung the lamp and made contact with something, “OW! Hey! I know we have our differences but isn't trying to give me head trauma kinda excessive?”

“Kouta?!” the lights flashed again, lighting up kouta's face as he rubbed his shoulder. Tobio dropped the lamp, it shattered immediately. Kouta had a gun and several more weapons, he yanked tobio's wrist and ducked into a room, mori darted in after them.

“wha-”

Kouta's palm covered his mouth and footsteps and voices were heard as they passed through the hallway. Tobio stopped and strained to listen, Kouta seemed to get his hint and relaxed enough so that they could shuffle closer to the door and listen in. Two voices, both clearly female could be heard.

“Are we sure that this guy's even here? Maybe they moved him someplace else?”

“Mona said this is where he had to be, apparently, this place was his ex's house? I don't know. I wasn't really listening.”

“Shocker.”

“Don't start, come on. I think I heard something down this way.”

The sounds faded down the hall, they stayed there, till mori scratched at the door. Kouta let him go and opened it, tobio shook off the sinking feeling of dread. He peeked out and grumbled, Kouta was checking something on his phone. “We need to meet up with the others. Aito said he and ayato are nearby. Come on.”

“What's going on? Who were those people? What the fuck.”

Kouta shoved a knife into his hands, tobio grabbed it and clenched it tightly. “I'll explain later, come on. Let's get outta here before those two come back.” They trekked down the hall and carefully made it to the front lounge.

The lights were still flashing, reflecting off the smashed glass and broken shards. Kouta headed towards front door, Tobio checked the lounge, his eyes darting to assess the damage. His eyes found a lone baseball bat hidden near the tv. He grabbed it and pocketed the knife, he made his way to Kouta.

“Well? Where are they? They aren't here.”

“Yeah, I know. Let's get out of here, we have to leave before those people come looking around. I know a nearby hotel. We'll check in with the others there.”

“Alright, I have a bat just in case we run into any of them while we escape.”

Kouta laughed. Tobio smiled and they set off, Kouta leading him and mori to the hotel. Mori let out a pitiful whine as they trekked further and further away from the estate. They made it to the front exit when an explosion was heard. They turned and saw the estate in flames, tobio grabbed onto mori's collar and held it tightly. The dog was fighting and howling as tobio refused to let go.

Kouta was cursing and looked ready to dart back to check the estate, darting out his free hand, tobio held him back. Mori seemed to realize he wasn't going to let go and simply stopped. Tobio let him go and the dog simply whimpered and laid on the grass, paws over his eyes and ears tucked away. Tobio immediately grabbed Kouta and prevented him from running towards the fire.

“Let me go! What if they're still in there! They might die! Let me go right now!”

“You'll die too. I can't let that happen, on the off chance that they're safe and sound and the others set the fire to draw us out.”

Kouta stopped, body going limp as he fell to the floor. Tobio went down right alongside him, Kouta had his palm over his mouth, muffled sobs as his eyes watched the house fire. Tobio let him, hand reaching out to pet mori softly. A few minutes later and Kouta got himself together. He stood up and turned away, he began walking.

“Let's go. I can't be here anymore.”

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

Asahi searched through the files again, finding the same information as before. Koushi was nearby, searching (read: snooping) the other cabinet they found. The warehouse, surprisingly had plenty of information. Most of it on some acronym D.F., most of the files had general information others had specific information.

Daichi came back and flicked his eyes between them, sighing but not saying anything. He grabbed a file and started to look through it himself. Asahi threw his file down and started to take pictures of it, when something caught daichi's eye.

“Mysterious fire started at Woulfmore manor, five found dead inside, causes unknown. Sole survivor taken into protective custody.” he read it aloud and Koushi leaned over to read the rest. “Aito Woulfmore, age 13, was rescued by special agents N and K, who were assigned to protect the Woulfmore dynasty. For several reasons unknown, Agent N went back into the still burning home as Agent K handled Aito.”

Asahi let his eyes flicker down, finishing up the article, “Authorities have theorized that the fire was set to cover the murders of five members of the Woulfmore family. Agents N and K have chosen to pursue the arsonist and criminal personally, leaving the woulfmore orphan in the care of his butler, Victor.”

The three of the shared a look, daichi shut the file and pushed it to the side. Koushi looked at him in surprise, “Uh, shouldn't we keep that?” asahi nodded and watched as Daichi got up, file in hand and started down the steps.

“Meet you guys in the car. This is way bigger than we all thought. We gotta tell the others, right the hell now.”

“Hey! Wait up!”

“Daichi! You can't just make that exit, you dramatic BITCH!”

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

Aito coughed and covered his face, the flames felt like they were suffocating him. He felt like he was dying, his chest desperate for oxygen. A hand yanked his arms away from his face, Ayato stood in front of him, mouth moving. Aito choked back a noise as the room fell apart, the flames licking up and destroying the paintings.

“-eath, hey, listen to my voice. You've gotta calm yourself. A panic attack isn't going to help you, we've gotta go. Aito, please, I can't leave without you, so breath!” Aito let out a cough, smoke filling his lungs as he was pulled away from the room. Ayato was darting towards a wall, he pushed something and it opened up.

Shoving Aito in first, ayato took one last look at the room, covered in flames, he watched as the painting, which he finally understood, was burned. He entered the hidden hall, free of flames and smoke, taking a breath he leaned against the stone wall. Aito was seated opposite him, ayato's hand found the switch, he pulled it and the hall was lit by the dull bulbs.

“Aito, are you okay? We can stay here a bit longer if you need to, I don't care-”

“I'm sorry, I freaked out. Froze up and got lost in my memories... it won't happen again. I promise.”

“I don't care about that! God Aito! You think I'm mad at you for getting lost in your head? I know what happened when you were younger, this probably brought it all back. Let's... let's just stay here a bit and then we can find the other two. Kouta is smart enough to get the hell outta dodge, especially if we didn't show up after a few minutes.”

Aito looked to ayato, who was slowly slipping down towards the ground. “Okay. Let's stay and then find our idiot and Kageyama. Hopefully they aren't trying to kill one another, heh.”

“Yeah, hopefully.”

Their hands met halfway intertwining as they shared exhausted but determined looks.

In that moment, Aito knew Ayato had figured it out. Ayato had finally realized what he had been missing the whole time.

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

A click.

A dial tone.

A ding.

A screen displaying the following message.

[mom]  
7:29 p.m.  
I'm coming back home. See you soon, natsu. Tell your brother I love him dearly and that I expect him to be on his best behavior.

Natsu looked down, finger hovering over the new message, gathering the courage to text back.

Another ding.

[miyumi]  
7:30 p.m.  
The bitch is back! Can't wait to see yours and Tobio's stupid faces.  
Love you! When I see you it's on sight, don't forget to have an ambulance on call! ❤

Natsu dropped his phone. Kyun side eyed him, “What's up?”

Natsu leaned down to grab his phone, the new messages still there. Gulping and sinking into the couch, he simply showed him the messages.

“Oh boy, this'll be fun. Text them the address. It'll be a nice little family reunion for you guys. Albeit with more blood than normally.”

“Yeah. It'll be so much fun, I'll need a bulletproof vest.”

Kyun laughed and flicked a piece of rice at him. “You're gonna need more than a bulletproof vest, try a bulletproof suit.”

“God, I'm in such deep shit. What did I do to deserve this?”

“You exist?”

“I can't argue with that.”

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

Miyumi stopped in front of the mirror, fixing her sleek black hair and checking her make up. She heard a series of noises as her companion began to curse. She turned away and crossed her arms, taking in the pitiful sight. “Jules, there's no reason for a fine young lady such as yourself to use such crude and vulgar language.”

Juliet gave her a deadpan look as without fail, retorted back. “Yumi, there's no reason for a fine young lady such as yourself to be such a demanding and high maintenance bitch all the time.” Miyumi rolled her eyes and turned away, her hair flipping as she walked away. The clicks of her heels on the wooden floor echoing as she began to exit the room.

“Be a dear and send our things to my dad's estate. I have a bone to pick with my idiot twin brother. Love you! Meet you in the car! Mwah!”

Juliet watched as she left, her wife was such a bitch sometimes. She loved it.

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

One thing can be said about the Kageyama family. Kageyama Atsuki raised his children to the best of his ability.

Another thing can be said as well. Goo (neé Kageyama) Fuyimiko, impacted her sons and daughter in several ways.

Yunah-Kageyama Miyumi truly is her mother's daughter, ruthless and coldblooded to the core. Protective and loyal.

Kageyama Natsu is his father's son, charming and cunning for his own gain. Destructive and generous.

Kageyama Tobio is both the best and worst of them, talented and too forgiving for his own good. Amazing and empathic.

Most things said about the Kageyama family is bullshit, but their motto that they live by, that they never fail to recite from memory? Isn't.

“Blood ties don't mean anything if it's been spilt by those who share it. Family isn't those who destroy the ties that bind them to, for anything.”


	9. ch. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yusho is soft for his best friend tsutomu. jin loves his boyfriend. kuguri hates having crushes. osamu just wants to see suna and tobio's mom wants to catch up with her ex husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *jazz hands* this is late I'm so sorry!! My life has been pretty hectic lately but recently I've gotten inspired so- please take this as a gift also!! thank you to all the kudos and comments I've gotten!! That really helped me get back into writing this!! Thanks a lot guys!!

Fuyimiko shared a look with her ex husband. Atsuki looked positively pissed. She smirked and leaned back, legs crossed as he stared down at his phone. Fuyimiko touched up her lipstick using a compact mirror, the bright red drawing the attention of many onlookers.

“You have some nerve, showing up here and doing this. Here of all places.” She leaned forward, propping her chin on her hand as she smiled sweetly at him. He didn't look away, simply waved away a waiter and stared right back at her.

“You showed up. What does that say about you, my dear suki?” she smoothed down a wrinkle in his shirt, lingering slightly before she retreated back and sipped at her wine. He shook his head and leaned away, putting a respectable distance between them. Taking a glass of water from the passing waiter and drinking half of it.

“Don't start that. We're divorced remember? You and I stopped doing that a long, long time again miko. Don't start something you won't commit to.” A pout formed on her lips as she reached out and clasped his hand in hers.

“I still love you. It's not just the wine talking. I miss you, and I know you miss me too. Tobio says you still haven't remarried, which is unusual for a man as good-looking as you.” Atsuki closed his eyes and counted to ten. He couldn't deal with fuyimiko and her antics sober, he flagged a waiter and asked for a bottle of whiskey.

“I'm focusing on my duty as the head of my business. If I remember correctly, you should be as well, Goo Inc has been rising to the top in the recent years. Congratulations, I'm sure your parents are proud.”

“Thank you. They are, somewhat. Enough chitchat, let's get out of here and do something fun. Maybe we can get married again, this time it might be right.”

Atsuki shook his head, pouring the whiskey into the glass and drinking it in one go. “No. If you want to get married again, talk to me when you don't have any wine in you.” Fuyimiko sighed and watched as he drank it. Maybe accosting her ex husband right after he got out of work wasn't the best idea she's had, just maybe.

She moved her hair out of the way and sighed softly as he just poured himself another drink. This was going to be harder than she originally thought. She signaled for their waiter to leave the wine bottle after he poured her a full cup, per her request.

“As much as I love our chats, you and I both know that the reason I'm here is because of the inheirtence. Who is going to inherent your parent's fortune?” another glass of whiskey went down.

“I... I haven't decided yet. I'm leaning towards miyumi. She seems responsible with money.”

“She once spent money obsessively on a phone game in order to win a contest.”

“Natsu, is responsible-”

“He paid Tobio and Tsutomu 12,000 dollars to leave him alone once.”

“Our children are horrible.”

“Cheers babe, I'll drink to that.” They shared a look, raising their respective glasses, they clicked them together and chugged it down.

The vibrating of their phones went unnoticed.

[natsu]  
8:33 p.m.  
Dad? Mom texted me.  
Answer your phone rn.  
Hello?  
Hey! I know you're getting these messages!  
Quit ignoring me!  
Dad!

[natsu]  
8:37 p.m.  
Mom!! Are you with dad? Please don't get remarried, I can't handle the two of you guys together again.  
Mother.  
MOTHER!

[mom]  
Seen 8:37 p.m.

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

“Well, well, well.... what are you doing here, tobio-kun?”

Tobio looked up and registered miya-san leaning against the outer wall of the hotel. He frowned and watched as Kouta paid for the room, telling the attendant that if Aito or Ayato appeared, to call their room. Turning back, tobio watched as atsumu started to kick the ground. Mori didn't even seem to notice him.

“Miya-san, it's complicated. If you want you can come up to our hotel room so I can explain it.”

“So forward!” the dyed blonde singsonged, “I'll bite. Lead the way.” Tobio ignored him and made his way to Kouta with Mori following suit as atsumu walked by him. He eyed him but took in Tobio's reassuring look and headed in the direction of their room.

“So, tobio-kun. Ya got your phone on ya? Mine died, figured I'd wait for kita-san or osamu to show up and pick me up.” tobio shook his head and bit his bottom lip. “I uh, left it back where I was.” Atsumu gave him a knowing look but didn't pursue it any further.

“Hmph. Guess I'll have to use the hotel one then. Such a pain, Osamu isn't gonna let me live it down. Tch.”

“Why don't you call somebody else then? Like suna or Aran?”

“Maybe I'll call kita-san. That lessens the chance of me getting bullied.”

Tobio snorted as Kouta pushed open the door, entering alongside mori and starting to find something to use as a bowl for water and food. Mori jumped on a bed and began to fall asleep. He allowed atsumu to enter first, shutting the door afterwards. Kouta slipped off his jacket and threw it over a chair, snatching up his cigarettes from the pocket.

“I'll be out on the balcony. If you need me just holler.” with that he waved the pack and then went out onto the balcony. Atsumu sat on the bed and picked up the phone, gesturing for tobio to go over. He went, eyes flicking to Kouta's form, back to the glass sliding door, the skyline framing him. “Miya-san, I understand that this looks bad. I can explain and maybe, kita-san could help me and him find out what just happened to us.”

“You can start with telling me who the fuck you're traveling with. Hinata and the others are worried about you. They said you were abducted, you don't look abducted to me.”

“His name is Kouta, he's a friend. I was abducted, they managed to stop it. I can't very much get in contact with the others right now. I need to talk to kita-san, he can help me. I have to find the other two, it's important to me.”

Atsumu began to dial a number, tobio let himself fall back onto the bed. It was a long day, and it was shaping up to be an even longer night. He covered his eyes and tried to calm himself down.

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

Ayato watched as Aito's chest went up and down. He had fallen asleep shortly after their little heart to heart, he gently moved the stray pieces of hair away from his face. Ayato's palm lingered for a bit on his face, Aito looked peaceful.... he looked free and happy. What Ayato wouldn't give to keep that look on his face.

Unconsciously, he leaned closer till their faces were inches apart. Ayato blinked and reeled back immediately. He threw himself against the other wall, the noise echoing through the empty hall. What the fuck was he doing?

He let his head fall against the wall with a soft thud. He couldn't mess up his friend's relationship. The two of them were so perfect for each other, he couldn't ruin that by kissing him. He winced as his ear started to hurt, reaching up he took the hearing aid out and set it away.

He pressed himself flat against the wall, knees pulled to his chest. He couldn't be feeling this way, it wasn't fair to either of them. They didn't need him feeling like this for them. Wrapping his arms around his knees, he let his mind wander.

A single thing flashed in his mind.

'My happiness isn't possible, especially if it involves destroying a relationship.'

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

A gunshot rang through the air. People started to scream and run, another shot was heard, closer. He ducked behind a counter and began to hold his breath. The gun in his hands felt hot yet cold at the same time. Heavy footsteps could be heard from across the room. A shadow crossed the top of the counter. It stopped and his instincts kicked in.

He tossed something and caused a distraction, gathering the courage to get up and grab his attacker's arm, using his full weight to pull him over the counter and take him by surprise. The person cursed and blindly tried to grab at him. He pressed the gun against their temple, breathing heavily and remaining completely calm. He turned off the safety and rested his finger lightly on the trigger.

“You move and I'll blow your brains out. Don't try me.”

A pair of familiar steps sounded from the backroom. A displeased sound was heard as sakusa disposed of his gloves and mask nearby. “Komori. My masks?”

“Underneath the bar. Did you find what we needed?”

A hum. Then komori watched as he slipped the face mask on. Washing his hands and crossing over to them. The person was still, unmoving as sakusa neared them. “Call chigaya. I need him to hack into the software. I guess get hoshiumi and his boyfriend out here too, the more people in here, the less likely they're willing to try and escape.”

“You got it! Want me to get atsumu to play get away driver?”

A mumble of "fuck no" had motoya laughing as he called the others to head inside. The first to arrive of course, is chigaya, bee-lining towards the backroom to start and get past the software. Next comes kourai and hirugami, both in various states of undress. “GROSS!”

Hoshiumi simply flips him off and takes a seat near the bar. Hirugami fixes his appearance and settles near the stage opposite of them. Sakusa heads back with chigaya, throwing the couple a look of disgust as he registers their appearances. Kourai only smiled smugly at him and turned to the tabletop, picking at whatever caught his attention.

[komori]  
9:10 p.m.  
Atsumu, wya? We need a get away driver and you're the best one.  
Hello? These messages are sending so I know you're getting them. Answer me you mf  
???  
Fine, be that way 😤. Text me soon, or else I'll force the others to go over and bug you.

Komori locked his phone and kept his eyes on the person, who was seated against the bar. Just who were they? What did they want.

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

Tetsurou picked at the steering wheel, ignoring both bokuto and yaku who were complaining. Kai was besides him, seemingly at ease despite the other two in the back kicking up a fuss. He banged his head against the steering wheel, it honked and he cursed as he jumped back too quickly and hit his head on the top.

Yaku and bokuto could be heard laughing as Kai asked him if he was okay, or if he needed anything. Groaning, he held his head and waved him off. “No, I'm good. I just need to collect myself.” Kai backed off, hesitantly as he still kept looking at him from the corner of his eye. His phone beeped and he checked it.

[kenma]  
9:19 p.m.  
Shouyou just called me, he said you guys better head back to your meet up spot.  
He needs to tell you guys something important

[kuroo]  
9:21 p.m.  
Omw.  
Wait-  
Shouyou???? You call him by his given name????  
I can't believe this- you don't even call ME by my given name

[kenma]  
9:23 p.m.  
And what about it  
Just go. Ttyl

Tetsurou clicked off and locked his phone, starting up the car. He ignored the others questions and backed out and started driving towards their meet up spot. He looked at Kai and said “Text Natsu, tell him to catch a ride with kyun. After this thing wraps up, it's important.”

“Of course. Try to drive safely yeah?”

His grip on the steering wheel tightened as he gave a sharp turn, barely making it before the light turned red. “I'll try. Won't make any promises. Buckle up.”

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

Yusho flicked the switch on, bright lights flashed as the room was illuminated. He dumped out the files and assorted papers, grabbing a roll of string and some thumbtacks. He pinned up a photo of mona and connected the blue string to another photo. This one a gruesome crime scene, bodies burned beyond recognition.

He looked at the wall, most of it covered in documents and papers as well as photos. One blank spot was in the middle, he shifted through the loose papers and got to the one he needed. The acronym D.F. printed on it it had several names relevant to the rest of his little wall. He pinned it up, this string was green and it went back to a unsolved abduction that happened several years ago.

Yusho settled on the seat near the window, most of the papers had information he already had. Some had new details while others had things that he needed to check out. Running his fingers on the windowsill he came across the contact information of a supposed close friend to whoever was in charge of D.F., he hesitated.

Ultimately he saved the info and chose to organize his things. He turned the t.v. on for background noise, the news came on. Ignoring it he continued working, until he heard "and now authorities are allowing the suspect to speak, we'll go live right now." Yusho snorted and laughed, until he heard just who the idiot was.

“I paid to see cute animals, I'm going to see the animals!”

Goshiki.

That dumbass.

He got up and left the room in a hurry, locking the door and high-tailing it to his car. That idiot really couldn't stay out of trouble for one night could he?

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

The rain was terrible, Jin wasn't a fan at all. He angled his umbrella so it covered him more. He ignored the angry muttering of passersby and leaned against the car. Hayato was taking a long time, it made him anxious, he kept looking at the time on his phone. With every minute that passed, his worry grew bigger and bigger.

He heard a door open, laughter spilling out of the building as whoever left the bar started to leave. He turned towards it slightly as he took in hayato, slipping out and heading towards him. As he got there, hayato stood under the umbrella. The two of them stood there, the rain picking up and wind beginning to pick up.

“I'm guessing you found what you needed?”

“Oh, yeah. I did.”

A beat of silence and then hayato's hand slipped into his and they were off, heading towards their car. “Great. Let's go home or well, let's go back to hq and watch tendou annoy the shit out of shirabu.”

Hayato laughed and they started to walk faster. Whatever it was he had, it just might help them find tsutomu's cousin. That's all that mattered at the moment.

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

Kuguri hated the rain, he hated how at the very moment he was locking up the shop, it got worse. He cursed and huddled under the small canopy that moniwa-san had over the entrance. He managed to take his phone out and typed away.

(flower shop hoes)

[kuguri]  
9:37 p.m.  
Anyone close by that can pick me up?

[osamu]  
9:37 p.m.  
Can't, I've got to pick up my idiot twin. Sorry kugu

[kuguri]  
9:38 p.m.  
Don't be. Not your fault

[yamaguchi]  
9:39 p.m.  
Sorry :(. I'm doing something. I wish I could help

[aone]  
9:41 p.m.  
I can give you a ride.  
Are you still at the shop? I live nearby, if you're willing to wait just a couple minutes.

[kuguri]  
9:41 p.m.  
I'd wait for all eternity, for you.

[aone]  
9:43 p.m.  
It'll only be a few minutes, not eternity. See you soon 

[moniwa]  
9:43 p.m.  
Osamu change the name back right now

[osamu]  
9:43 p.m.  
No

He slipped his phone away and leaned against the dry wall, the rain hitting the floor harder than before. He watched as people hurried along, eager to get out of the rain and into their warm houses. A noise escaped his throat as he thought about what his roommates would say. A shadow crossed him and he looked up, aone stood in front of him.

He had a white and green umbrella in his hands. He was wearing a matching jacket, with some black sweats. Holding the umbrella out he waited till kuguri was under it before moving towards a car. The two frog marched over and aone waited for him to get in first before setting foot in his own car. The glowing number of the radio notified him it was now around 9:51 p.m., a few minutes indeed.

“Where's your place?”

Kuguri blinked and looked away, watching the sidewalk, a faint blush blooming on his cheeks. “Uh, just start driving I'll tell you when to turn and all that.”

A hum and then the car was started, soft music playing as the windshield wipers cleared away the rain. A quick glance saw aone softly smiling as they passed by building and people. Kuguri turned away and kept his attention on the outside world.

“Turn left here.”

Oh god. Maybe Daishou was right. Maybe he did fall hard for his co-worker.

Kuguri was fucked.

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

Kita ignored the way osamu shuffled after him. He nodded at the front desk clerk and they allowed him to head up. He could hear the faint whispers as they walked into the first floor elevator. Pressing the button of the floor atsumu gave him, he finally turned to his companion. “I'm grateful that you agreed to come with me.”

“You ambushed me while I was heading to Suna's.”

“Yes, but you still accompanied me here.”

Osamu grumbled a bit before going quiet, the elevator dinged and they stepped out onto the fifteenth floor. “Sumu said they're in room 707, which is right over there.” They approached it and knocked, not a second later the door swung open and atsumu stood infront of them. Letting them in he lead them to the beds, tobio was sitting on one with another guy and a dog.

“So, I can explain-”

“I'd love to hear you even try to explain this fuckery.”

“Listen samu, I am THIS close to hurting you.”

“Your fingers are touching.”

“Exactly.”

Osamu hid behind kita, who sighed and wrangled him into sitting on his left side. Staring down atsumu into submission, after that he turned to the other two. “Why don't you guys start? Then we can go from there.”

“Well, firstly. This is Kouta and mori, they're friends of mine so you guys won't have to worry about them.”

A nod. “Secondly, I was abducted but, not by who you guys think, they actually saved me. Shortly after I was just getting used to my temporary place, someone broke in and caused chaos. They set the place on fire, two of our friends might've been in there, we don't know if they escaped or not.”

Kouta took over, “We heard a name, from two of the people who broke in, mona. We don't know who she is but apparently she's after kageyama. Since aya-chan enlisted my services as bodyguard/spy, wherever kageyama goes I go. So don't even try to separate me from him.”

“Kouta!”

Before tobio could scold him all five of them heard Mori bark viciously at the door. They all fell silent, a voice sounded from the other side. “Room service!”

“We didn't order anything.”

“Well, this is on the house. Completely free!”

“No thank you. Give it to someone else-” Kouta wasn't able to finish as the door was suddenly broken down. Kita stood and intercepted the female, she seemed shocked. Then she started to fight back, that spurred the twins into action. Osamu grabbed a stone vase and threw it at the other figure who entered. Atsumu had pulled tobio out of the way just as several knives were thrown. Kouta ducked and crawled behind the dresser.

“Here we go again.”

Mori let out a howl as he jumped on one of their attackers, then all hell broke loose once more.

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

Aito woke up to ayato cursing as he muttered about water leaks. He stood up and hissed as his body adjusted to being upright, Ayato turned towards him and smiled a bit. “You're up! That's great! Are you good to walk? We need to get out and find Kouta and Tobio. If you're not up to it, we can wait a bit more.”

He blinked and stepped forward, almost falling over before steadying himself. “I'm good. Just need a few minutes to get used to it. But I'm good. I'm ready to get out and see kou... and uh kageyama.” he added as an afterthought. Ayato didn't seem to notice only turning back and nodding.

“Great. Just say the word and we'll be off.” Aito nodded and stood there before telling him to lead the way. Ayato began his trek with him following closely, their steps echoing in the lonely stone hall. He let his fingers brush along the smooth stone as they went through twists and turns. Almost like a maze or labyrinth. Ayato seemed to know his way well enough that Aito simply followed without a single question.

Soon enough, they stopped in a hall that seemed empty and bare. Ayato stepped forward and pressed something on the wall, a portion of the wall slide open. Aito followed him in and took in the room, it was well kept, free of dirt and dust. It seemed homey, Ayato shut the door and crossed over to a section that looked like a kitchen. Aito dropped into a chair that seemed to welcome him home.

“This is....?”

“My great-great grandparents from my mom's side had this build back when they were alive, my great grandparents had it updated and my grandparents upgraded it as well. My parents had it updated recently. It's sorta like a safe house of some sorts.”

“A safehouse within a safehouse. That's actually pretty smart.”

“Thank you, hungry? I can pop this into the oven if you are.”

“Famished.”

Ayato got to work and Aito started to search the rest of the place, taking in the books and messy table. He opened another door and found a bathroom, calling out, he received a confirmation that he could shower. Discarding his clothes with soot and ash, he hopped into the shower. Watching as the murky water went down the drain, he started to wash his hair. He felt the weight of everything crash onto him.

Pushing it away, he continued showering. He'd deal with all that later, right now, he could revel in the somewhat domestic life with ayato. He hoped that this could continue when they found Kouta. Biting his bottom lip in worry, he hurried and finished showering. Finding fresh clothes on the counter, his old ones gone.

Getting dressed he couldn't help but wonder, just how many times had ayato stayed down here? He had a fully stocked kitchen, clothes that looked well worn and the overall atmosphere of the room was homey and welcoming. The room seemed well lived in, he'd have ask him when he got the chance.

For now he would let it rest.

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

Kyun sent a confirmation text to Kai and eyed the unconscious man. Clicking his tongue, he untied him and began to move him to the bed. He had cleaned his wounds and washed him with a few wet towels before dressing him in clean clothes. He might be their hostage but he still deserved to be treated with kindness. Retying him to the bed, this time with a much longer chain so he could use the bathroom and stretch his legs.

Kyun left the room, joining natsu in the living room. A couple bottles of liquor in front of him already opened. He sighed and grabbed the glass cup out of his hand, “Now, now... don't get drunk before your sister makes her grand appearance! I'm sure if you explain what happened, she'll set everything aside and help us.”

“Un fucking likely! Yumi would rather see me fail at this than ever help.”

“You don't know that! Tobio is her baby brother too, I doubt she'd want that!”

“Yumi once forgot tobio at a supermarket-”

“On accident no doubt!”

“No, that was on purpose.”

Both of them turned to see her and she smiled as she entered, shutting the door and leaning against it. “Hey, crazy....how ya been?” Natsu immediately got up and poured more liquor into a bigger glass.

“Oh my god.”

Kyun greeted her easily and offered her a glass, she declined and opted to watch her brother fret about in a kitchen not his. “It's always fun to watch him run around, like a little roadrunner.”

“I can hear you, you fucking burnt piece of celery looking ass bit-”

“Alright! Let's talk about why uh, tobio isn't here with us. Natsu get over here. Now.” he heard him grumble but soon enough, he was besides him on the couch.

“If I'm a burnt piece of celery then-”

“Tobio was abducted!”

“WHAT?”

“Why would you just blurt it out? Why couldn't you have eased it into the conversation?!”

“I'm sorry! It just slipped out!”

Miyumi seemed to grow cold, her blue eyes darker and more foreboding, seemingly turning into a violent and vicious storm. She looked ready to tear through anything to find her brother. Her look was mirrored by natsu, as they began to plot.

Kyun swallowed and turned his gaze to the closed door, the guy was lucky, he'd given kyun all the information he needed. He wouldn't sic miyumi on him.

No, that would just be cruel and evil. He threw back his glass of whiskey and relinquished in the burn as it went down his throat. He poured himself another glass, a full one this time and drank almost half.

If he was to deal with the kageyama twins, he needed at least some alcohol in his system.

◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧◡̈*✧

[mona]  
10:52 p.m.  
You idiots!  
You lot had one job!  
ONE!!  
Yet you let the boy slip by and now all our work is for nothing!

[unknown #4]  
10:52 p.m.  
Maybe like chill??  
Remember, we can and will betray you the moment our goals don't line up

[unknown #3]  
10:53 p.m.  
Can I set something on fire again??  
I felt something akin to joy when I set that place ablaze.

[unknown #4]  
10:54 p.m.  
Yeah no.  
You scared me with your childlike glee over it.

[unknown #3]  
10:55 p.m.  
:(

[mona]  
10:55 p.m.  
Enough.  
Where's Nia? He should have checked in already that bastard

[unknown #4]  
10:57 p.m.  
I dunno  
Maybe he's in bed with someone, he's attractive, you can't expect him to be ready for evil plots and mayhem™ all the time

[mona]  
10:57 p.m.  
I'm going to pretend I didn't see that

[unknown #3]  
10:58 p.m.  
Ah, the cowards approach.  
Bold choice

[unknown #4]  
10:58 p.m.  
AJWHSNSMS  
Taking no prisoners I see

[mona]  
11:00 p.m.  
I should've driven past the meet up spot when I had the chance

[unknown #3]  
11:01 p.m.  
But ya didn't!

[mona]  
11:03 p.m.  
Doesn't mean I don't wish I did

[unknown #4]  
11:03 p.m.  
Yeah but if you had... this scheme of yours wouldn't have gotten this far so-

[mona]  
11:05 p.m.  
I hate that you're right.

[unknown #4]  
11:05 p.m.  
:)


End file.
